Hatake Cúpido Kakashi! Nani? óo
by Harumi-Sama
Summary: Uma poção do amor. Jiraya com muitas idéias. O que acontece? Sobra pro Kakashi dar uma de cúpido Ó.Ó E quem são as viti... eh os casais? Os pobres jovens de Konoha. Capítulo 3: “koshoo? Tudo graças a Pimenta?”[casais heteros e yaoi]
1. Hakashi é o Cúpido? O mundo está perdido

**Resumo:** Uma poção do amor. Jiraya com muitas idéias. O que acontece? Sobra pro Kakashi dar uma de cúpido _(Ó.Ó)_ E quem são as viti... eh os casais? Os pobres jovens de Konoha. Prólogo: "Kakashi é o Cúpido? O mundo ta perdido".

**Disclaimer:** Eu e Tsunade estávamos em _Las Vegas_. A Tsunade ficou tão (censurado) da vida porque perdeu todo o dinheiro no jogo, que pegou os direitos de Naruto que eu guardava com tanto carinho e apostou. Resultado: A _pata_ perdeu os direitos pra um tal de _Kishimoto ¬¬ _Então... enquanto eu não arranjo um jeito de pegar de volta... tenho que dizer que Naruto não me pertence TT e sim a essa pessoa ai ¬¬

A idéia da poção do amor não é minha, ela foi usada no fic da Belier, **todos os direitos autorais para ela**.

**Avisos:** Este fic contém muitos casais. E posso afirmar que um (ou dois depende de vocês e também de mim né?) deles vai ser yaoi. (Yaoi homem x homem "não necessariamente fazendo coisas impróprias, como no caso desse fic" Se isso te ofende... é só clicar no "x" ou na flecha do voltar ).

O fic tem classificação livre, mas se alguém achar que está forte eu posso mudar (O que eu vou achar difícil, pois eu não consigo escrever aquelas cenas ).

**Últimos avisos:**

"BlaBlaBla" - Fala normal dos personagens

"_Blábláblá" - _Pensamento dos personagens.

**x-x-x-x-x** mudança de cena.

Agora sim! Enjoy!

* * *

"**Hatake Cúpido Kakashi! Nani?"**

_**Prólogo "Kakashi é o Cúpido? O mundo ta perdido"**_

Já havia passado quase 1 ano desde que Sasuke voltara para a aldeia. E agora a vila de Konoha estava em paz. Tudo ocorria normalmente, tudo calmo... calmo demais.

Em uma parte especifica em Konoha, exatamente no escritório da Hokage, a mesma no momento ignorava as pilhas de papel em cima da mesa e junto com Jiraya, fazia uma pequena competição de poker.

Resultado: Uma Hokage quase sem dinheiro e um Ero-sennin feliz e cheio de fichas.

"Sabe... Konoha anda chata demais" dizia Jiraiya enquanto embaralhava as cartas.

"E eu não sei!". Disse a Hokage desistindo das três primeiras cartas e pegando novas no monte. "Mas é estranho que eu te veja aqui, você não sumiu como costumava fazer".

"Hum... só estou procurando inspiração pro meu novo livro" disse enquanto excluía uma carta e pegava outra nova.

"Ah... sei mais um daqueles 'livros'. Você não tem vergonha não? As mulheres de Konoha têm o direito tomar um banho sem ter que se preocupar com pervertidos" A Hokage parecia mais nervosa do que o normal, pelo menos para uma bronca simples.

"Para sua informação não é um 'daqueles' livros é um romance" disse emburrando a cara ao ver a Hokage arregalando os olhos e derrubando sua garrafa de sake no chão. "Até porque acabei de lançar _Icha Icha Paradise _volume 5 e vou esperar mais um pouco para lançar o próximo".

"..." Tsunade teve que esperar um pouco para se recuperar do choque, afinal ele, Jiraiya a própria perversão em pessoa, acabava de afirmar que não estava escrevendo um Hentai e para terminar ainda era um romance. "_Como será que eu não entrei em coma ao ouvir isso, ou eu já estou em coma e não percebi?"_

"Mas não tenho tido muito inspiração aqui... o pessoal daqui não faz nada de interessante. Há quanto tempo eu não vejo um novo casal? Essa nova era é muito lerda nesses assuntos" Bufou, enquanto apostava dez fichas na mesa.

"Hum... Sabe você me fez pensar, eu conheço muito bem os habitantes daqui e a maioria deles principalmente os mais jovens estão naquele 'chove não molha' quando o assunto se trata de questões amorosas" concluiu pagando aposta do sennin.

"Você me deu uma idéia" disse sorridente. E explicou sua idéia a Hokage. "O que acha? Assim eu vou conseguir a inspiração pro meu livro".

"Eu vou te ajudar" Ignorando o olhar incrédulo que o sennin lhe dirigia. "Eu não tenho muito que fazer mesmo".

"E quanto aquilo?" Apontando para a pilha de papéis em cima da mesa, que aguardavam a assinatura da Hokage.

"Nya... isso pode deixar com a Shizune-san" disse então colocando as cartas na mesa. "Full House¹ " mencionou e logo se preparando para pegar as fichas da mesa.

"Sem pressa Kamo² , Royal Flush³ " disse não ligando para o choro da Hokage e se apropriando das fichas. _Sem dúvida ela continua azarada no jogo huhuhuhu eu vou ficar rico._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Assim...

"Que? Dar uma de cúpido?" Exclamaram os professores.

"Hai!" Exclamou confiante Jiraiya. "Não sei porque essas caras ú.ú Vocês não têm mais o que fazer mesmo".

"Isso é uma perda de tempo". Exclamou Kurenai.

"Isso é uma ordem minha" disse a Hokage aparecendo na sala.

"huhuhuhu o amor da juventude, eu topo" disse Gai fazendo pose de "Nice Guy"

"Interessante" disse Kakashi enquanto ainda mantinha sua concentração no seu exemplar de 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

"Então do nada vamos virar cúpidos?" Disse Asuma com uma pequena gota na cabeça.

"Isso vai ser complicado uma vez que esses jovens são hum... 'tímidos'" Acrescentou Kurenai que por pouco não disse lerdos.

"Sem problemas" disse Jiraiya apontando para um vidrinho em suas mãos. "Apresento-lhes essa incrível poção do amor"

Olhos arregalados pela sala.

"Poção do amor?" Surpreendeu-se a Hokage.

"Não exatamente... Na verdade é um poderoso Afrodisíaco. A pessoa que o toma não resiste ao contato da primeira pessoa que tocar a sua pele. Tem alguns efeitos colaterais, mas nada muito grave". Suspirou nervoso "_Não posso mencionar a eles o que acontece quando eles tomam a poção ou eles nunca que vão cooperar"._

"Jiraiya... onde você comprou isso?" Perguntou desconfiada Kurenai.

"No mercado livre... com um tal de Saga se não me engano, ele me contou histórias verdadeiras de pessoas que provaram a poção e que hoje estão bem felizes". Explicou.

"Deixa-me ver se eu entendi, a poção então vai servir como um empurrão para os jovens daqui?" Perguntou a Hokage.

"Hai!" Exclamou Jiraiya feliz. "O que acham do meu plano?".

Todos concordaram.

"Muito bem, lápis e papel, vamos fazer a lista dos casais, assim vai ficar mais fácil".

"Ok! Tudo aqui quem serão os primeiros?" Perguntou a Hokage.

"Vamos começar com os mais óbvios. Tanto a Sakura quanto a Ino gostam do Sasuke, quem delas?" Perguntou Kurenai. Enquanto Kakashi apenas observava.

"Sakura-chan é mais próxima do Sasuke agora e ambos estão se dando muito bem. Pode por esse casal na lista" disse a Hokage.

"E quanto a Ino?" Perguntou o Asuma.

"Temos o Shikamaru" disse a Kurenai.

E a lista foi indo assim. E depois de um tempo terminada. Mas havia um problema. Quem seria o cúpido?

"Muito bem. Deixa que eu faço isso". Disse Kakashi finalmente falando.

"Você?" Surpreenderam-se todos.

"Alguma objeção? É um trabalho que requer habilidade e também um pouquinho de perversão huhuhuhu" abafando o risinho.

"Droga" exclamou Jiraya. "Eu preferia que fosse uma mulher já tinha até preparado a roupa" Apontando para um tecido _minúsculo _com duas asinhas e várias flechas. "Que foi?" Disse ao ver os olhares assassinos das mulheres sobre ele.

"_Esse trabalho vai ser interessante" _E olhou para a lista em suas mãos "_Bah... as pessoas de Konoha não são nada observadoras"_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Nesse momento os jovens de Konoha eram chamados para uma reunião com seus professores. Mal sabiam o que os esperavam.

Continua...

* * *

OBS: 

Kamo ² é Pata (É assim que a Hokage é conhecida por ai XD)

Full House¹ é Do poker para determinar quando um jogador tem uma trinca e um par.

Royal Flush ³ é Do poker para determinar quando um jogador tem 5 cartas na seqüência 10, J, Q, K e Ás do mesmo naipe. É o jogo mais forte e mais raro (Harumi também é cultura "pelo menos para os viciados em poker ").

* * *

Tudo resolvido e arrumado. Kakashi é o "cúpido" (O mundo estará perdido?) Sakura e Sasuke? Beeeeep NO! Kakashi tem seus planos por debaixo da manga. O que ele tem em mente? Nem eu sei XD 

Nyaaaaaaa! Aqui estou eu com meu primeiro fic de Naruto! Huhuhuhuuhu. Como já deu para perceber Konoha vai entrar no "amor da juventude" ( .´ To parecendo o Gai-sensei ) Cada capitulo vai ter um casal XD e não necessariamente os casais da lista. Pois nosso querido cúpido Kakashi-sensei vai fazer umas... Pequenas alterações na lista. Ou seja, confusão -.-

Também a idéia da poção do amor é da _Belier_, que fez um fic chamado **A poção do amor** nos fics de Saint Seiya. Eu aconselho que vocês a leiam porque é muito linda! (Aviso que tem yaoi).

Antes de cada capitulo eu vou anunciar o casal que vai ser "juntado" No próximo capitulo não percam: tatatraraam "Sakura e ... Lee" O.O (não sei, vocês quem sabem... se tiver algum pedido Lee/Gaara XD eu posso repensar )

Eu agradeceria se vocês me mandassem sugestões de casais que vocês gostem, mas o último casal é surpresa e já está confirmado (Devo avisar que é do gênero yaoi? XD)

**Naruto:** O casal é surpresa? Pra mim é óbvio quem é.

**Harumi:** O.O óbvio?

**Naruto:** Hai!

**Kakashi:** Concordo com o Naruto é realmente óbvio ú,\

**Harumi:** T.T Eu sou tão previsível assim?

**Todo o elenco de Naruto:** Hai!

**Harumi:** Até tu Hinata?

**Hinata:** Gomen! M-Mas é a verdade.

**Harumi agachada no chão fazendo círculos com a mão:** Isso magoou.

**Gaara aparecendo:** Oy! Com quem você me planeja colocar no fic?

**Harumi:** Depende dos leitores. Se não for com o Lee vai ser com a Ino XD

**Sasuke:** E você acha que esse fic vai ter algum leitor?

**Harumi:** Continue falando assim que eu te ponho de par com (cochicha no ouvido dele).

**Sasuke branco de medo:** Você n-não ou-ousaria! Ousaria? O.O

**Harumi:** Pode apostar que ousaria ú.ú

**Sasuke:** Este fic é ó-t-i-m-o mandem reviews ou vão se ver comigo **mostra o Sharingan**

**Harumi:** Sayonara e please como o Sasuke disse (**Naruto:** Disse ou ordenou? ú.ú)... deixem Reviews! Isso deixa uma escritora (**Naruto:** Escritora? cof cof) feliz!


	2. As primeiras vitimas

**Resumo:** Uma poção do amor. Jiraya com muitas idéias. O que acontece? Sobra pro Kakashi dar uma de cúpido _(Ó.Ó)_ E quem são as viti... eh os casais? Os pobres jovens de Konoha. Capítulo 1: "**_Primeiras vítimas. Sakura e Sa..._**".

**Disclaimer:** Eu e Tsunade estávamos em _Las Vegas_. A Tsunade ficou tão (censurado) da vida porque perdeu todo o dinheiro no jogo, que pegou os direitos de Naruto que eu guardava com tanto carinho e apostou. Resultado: A _pata_ perdeu os direitos pra um tal de _Kishimoto ¬¬ _Então... enquanto eu não arranjo um jeito de pegar de volta... tenho que dizer que Naruto não me pertence T.T e sim a essa pessoa ai ¬¬

A idéia da poção do amor não é minha, ela foi usada no fic da Belier, **todos os direitos autorais para ela**.

**Avisos:** Este fic contém muitos casais. E posso afirmar que um (ou dois depende de vocês e também de mim né? Dois já confirmados XD) deles vai ser yaoi. (Yaoi homem x homem "não necessariamente fazendo coisas impróprias, como no caso desse fic" Se isso te ofende... é só clicar no "x" ou na flecha do voltar ).

O fic tem classificação livre, mas se alguém achar que está forte eu posso mudar (O que eu vou achar difícil, pois eu não consigo escrever aquelas cenas ).

**Últimos avisos:**

"BlaBlaBla" - Fala normal dos personagens

"_Blábláblá" - _Pensamento dos personagens.

"Quando a Sakura falar tudo em itálico é ela conversando com a sua Sakura interior" 

**x-x-x-x-x** mudança de cena.

Agora sim! Enjoy!

_**Hatake Cúpido Kakashi! Nani?**_

_**Capítulo 1: Primeiras vítimas. Sakura e Sa...**_

Naquela tarde, todos os jovens ninjas de Konoha se dirigiam ao antigo colégio ninja.

O time 7 andava em direção ao colégio, quando se encontraram com alguns antigos colegas. Eles eram Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Hinata, Kiba com Akamaru na cabeça e Shino. Após todos se encontrarem e se cumprimentarem devidamente¹. Todos caminhavam despreocupados até uma certa pessoa se aproximar.

"Hump... olha quem vem chegando... uma tentativa frustrada de humano" disse Sasuke com sarcasmo e fez questão de dizer nitidamente para que a pessoa o ouvisse.

Sai olhou para Sasuke soltando faíscas pelos olhos, mas não revidou, ao invés disso se aproximou calmamente do grupo e ignorando completamente o olhar assassino do Uchiha se dirigiu a Naruto.

"Hum... Naruto... posso falar com você... a sós?" Perguntou um pouco nervoso.

"Sobre o que?" Estranhou o loiro.

Olhares desconfiados de todos.

"Sobre... hum... sabe ontem" disse o garoto com vergonha.

"Ontem... ontem" Naruto não estava se lembrando.

Olhares levados pra malícia de todos.

"Quando eu te pedi... pra... hum" Sai já estava um tomate em pessoa.

"Ah!! Lembrei. Claro" disse o loiro e sem tempo de falar mais nada foi puxando para longe dos outros.

"Isso foi estranho" disse Lee.

"Será que eles estão tendo um caso?" Indagou Ino indo diretamente ao assunto.

"Pode ser... olha como eles estão bem _juntos_" apontou Kiba discretamente para onde Naruto e Sai estavam conversando e ambos estavam muito próximos um do outro.

"Será mesmo?" Perguntou Sakura num tom triste.

"E o que vocês tem haver com a vida deles... que perda de tempo" bufou Sasuke mais frio que o normal.

"Isso é problemático" exclamou Shikamaru coçando a cabeça.

"Porque isso é problemático" Indagou Tenten sem entender o amigo.

"Porque se esse dois estão mesmo juntos... vai ter muita briga pela frente" explicou.

"Ainda não entendi" exclamou Tenten.

"Deixa pra lá é muito problemático explicar" dando os ombros.

Os olhos de todos se arregalaram quando Naruto tirou alguma coisa do bolso e entregou para Sai.

"O-o que será?" perguntou Hinata com curiosidade.

"Será um anel de compromisso?" perguntou Ino sonhadora ².

"Talvez seja uma carta de amor" sugeriu Lee.

"Pela cara do Sai ta mais pra um pacote de camisinha" exclamou Kiba.

"Huahauhauhahua, o Naruto? Entregando camisinha pro Sai? Bah! Não deve ser nada demais, ele é muito ingênuo pra pensar nessas coisas". Afirmou Neji.

" O.O " Foi o olhar de todos quando Sai de repente pulou em cima do loiro e deu um abraço bem apertado.

"É muito tarde pra voltar atrás na minha palavra?" Perguntou Neji olhando a cena incrédulo.

"Quem diria, eu sempre achei que o Naruto gostasse da Sakura". Disse Lee que tentava sem sucesso entender a situação.

"_Pobre Hinata" _pensou Neji sentindo-se mal pela prima. Não prestando atenção que a garota não se abalou com a cena a sua frente.

Sai e Naruto voltaram pro grupo que resolveu ignorar o acontecido e juntos continuaram andando até a antiga academia ninja. Quer dizer duas pessoas não ignoraram completamente o acontecido.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Os alunos já estão chegando" informou Kurenai olhando pela janela.

"Hai! Eu já estou pronto" disse Kakashi.

"Ué? Não vai colocar a roupa que o Jiraiya preparou com tanto carinho?" brincou Asuma.

"Eu vou colocar a roupa que o Jiraiya fez, só que numa ocasião apropriada" disse num sorriso totalmente malicioso.

"Tem certeza que você não é filho do Jiraiya?" Perguntou Kurenai.

"Do jeito que o Jiraiya é... não duvido... Ai! Doeu" disse Asuma massageando a cabeça onde lhe foi jogado um exemplar de 'Icha Icha Paradise' por nada mais nada menos que Jiraiya-sama.

"Isso é para aprender a não falar mal dos outros pelas costa" Contestou Jiraiya chegando. "Toma" disse entregando a Kakashi uma espécie de canudo e uma sacola com pequenos dardos.

"O que é isso?" Perguntou curioso Gai.

"Dardos. Eu coloquei neles doses da poção do amor. Então tudo que Kakashi precisa fazer é assoprar e bang! Poção do amor ativada".

"Engenhoso... mas eles não vão notar uma dor? Sabe isso costuma doer" exclamou Asuma.

"Eu não sou conhecido como um dos três lendários sennins à toa, sou? Em cada dardo tem um jutsu indolor, ou seja, menos perceptível que picada de mosquito e quando acerta o alvo ele some se auto-desintegra". Informou o sennin.

"Que inteligência! E tudo pra a ajudar no fogo da juventude". Exclamou Gai ajoelhado de uma perna com uma mão na cintura e a outra erguida pro alto, atrás dele fogos de artifícios estouravam e a bandeira de Konoha balançava patriotamente.

Uma pequena gota surgiu na cabeça das pessoas presentes na sala.

"Então vamos logo que os jovens já estão nos esperando" apressou Kurenai que não queria mais ficar lá, achando que talvez fosse contagioso.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

O grupo 7 assim como outros grupos esperavam 'pacientemente' até seus professores chegarem. Eles chegaram, mas quem tomou a frente não foi nenhum sensei e sim a própria Hokage.

"Vocês provavelmente estão se perguntando porque eu os chamei aqui! Vou ser direta e reta!" Exclamou a Hokage. "Como há tempos Konoha anda em paz, decidimos comemorar organizando um festival. Por isso vocês jovens de Konoha vão nos ajudar com os preparativos".

Houve uns murmúrios de indignação, vozes de tédio e uma reclamação de 'como isso é problemático ³'.

"Eu ouvi alguma reclamação?" Perguntou a Hokage com os olhos em chamas e pequenas veias saltando pela testa.

Cric cric cric

"Assim que eu gosto" disse mudando rapidamente o humor. "Agora falem com seus professores para mais explicações se me dão licença eu tenho que trabalhar". Sem dizer mais nada saiu. _"Como é bom ter poder huhuhu agora... eu tenho uma missão muito importante... acabar com aquela garrafa de sake que eu escondi na minha gaveta"._

Assim os professores dividiram os jovens em grupos de 12, pois muitas turmas estavam participando. O time 7 teve a companhia do time 8 e 10 mais o grupo de Lee. No primeiro dia eles ficaram encarregados de arrumar as barracas que serviriam de atrações pro festival.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Sakura lentamente andava em direção ao seu grupo que montava uma das barracas. Ela havia ido buscar algumas ferramentas que faltavam e já retornava com elas em mãos. Mas as ferramentas não tinham sequer prioridade na mente da garota, o pequeno acontecimento de hoje mais cedo parecia martelar na sua cabeça sem vontade de parar.

_"Será que é verdade? O Sai e o Naruto estão realmente juntos? Mas porque eu estou me importando... meu objetivo é conquistar o Sasuke ele é o amor da minha vida."_

_"Mesmo é?" indagou outra voz na sua cabeça._

_"Quem é você?" perguntou surpresa._

_"Eu? Eu sou a verdadeira Sakura" explicou a voz._

_"Nani?" surpreendeu-se a garota._

_"Eu sou a sua verdadeira vontade entende?"_

_"Hai!" exclamou para si mesma ao se lembrar que tinha uma dupla personalidade em seu interior._

_"Você ainda pensa em conquistar o Sasuke?" debochou a Sakura interior. "Você sabe que ele não é quem você realmente quer e você ignora isso"._

_"Eu sei" disse triste "Eu tento enganar a mim mesma"._

_"Realmente você tenta, mas não consegue me enganar, afinal eu leio sua mente" ironizou a última frase._

_"Eu não sei o que fazer" disse confusa._

_"Mas eu sei!" Disse a Sakura interior e fazendo pose de 'chefe' apontou o dedo em riste pra Sakura a sua frente. "Primeira coisa: Assuma quem você realmente ama"._

_"Hai!" disse com emoção._

_"Segundo: Eu conheço a mim mesma pra saber que você está morrendo de ciúmes e pensa partir para a violência, então nada de descontar seus ciúmes usando a força"._

_"... Hai!" disse sem tanta emoção._

_"E por Último, mas não menos importante: Depois de tirar tudo a limpo, se declare."_

_"Q-que?"_

_"É isso que você ouviu... agora mova esta sua testa 'tamanho GG' daí e vai tirar essa história a limpo" ordenou friamente._

_"Você é meu verdadeiro eu ou é a Ino disfarçada?" não ouviu resposta "Hump! Na hora mais difícil eu mesmo me deixo sozinha"_

Quando voltou pro grupo deu de cara com um Sai de pescoço vermelho e rastros de sangue pela boca (tadinho). Quando ia perguntar o que aconteceu...

"Não pergunte" Foi a resposta automática que pelo jeito já tinha sido usada com os outros ninjas

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Atrás de uma moita...

"Mire e acerte. Primeiro casal Sasuke e Sakura" sussurrou Gai, que estava usando uma roupa com camuflagem e tinha até galhos na cabeça.

"Eu sei! Eu só quero ter certeza... pronto" afirmou Kakashi quando Sakura chegava com as ferramentas. Observou a garota se aproximar de Sai e perto dele Naruto e Sasuke ajudavam a montar uma barraca.

"Agora!" exclamou Gai fazendo uma pose dramática, como se a situação fosse de desarmar uma bomba.

"Na mira e..." Kakashi atirou o dardo que pegou no braço da garota e depois instantaneamente desapareceu.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Sakura você está bem?" Perguntou o loiro olhando para a garota que de repente começou a abanar as mãos. Chamando a atenção dos outros presentes.

_"Nosso que sensação é essa?"_ perguntou a ninja para si mesmo. _"Que calor é esse... parece que eu vou morrer se eu não..."_

"Sasuke me ajuda a levar ela para a Tsunade-sama" disse o loiro quando a garota caiu no chão com dificuldades de respirar.

Sasuke que estava mais perto da garota ia ajuda-la a se levantar.

Aos poucos chegava mais perto de toca-la.

Nada mais que alguns centímetros separavam o braço da rosada com o do último membro do clã Uchiha.

Iam se tocar.

De repente Sai tropeça aparentemente no vento e cai em cima da menina. E se levantando o mais rápido possível pedindo milhares de desculpas.

_"Que estranho... no que eu tropecei?"_ Pensava Sai enquanto olhava pra Sakura que estava sentada no chão de cabeça baixa trêmula.

O que aconteceu deixou todos chocados e totalmente boquiabertos do nada Sakura levantou e pulou em cima de Sai, mas não para bater nele, muito pelo contrario. A rosada meteu-lhe um beijo cinematográfico no garoto, que no inicio ficou sem reação, mas aos poucos foi correspondendo a caricia da amiga.

Os 'espectadores' continuavam boquiabertos até Naruto quebrar o silêncio.

"Não acredito... tanto trabalho pra nada" lamentou-se.

"Trabalho?" Perguntaram os presentes.

"Hum?" percebeu que tinha pensado alto e sem mais alternativas começou a explicar. "Bem... vocês notaram que o Sai foi falar comigo hoje?"

"Não..." resposta sarcástica geral.

"Bem" continuou como se nada tivesse acontecido. "Aconteceu o seguinte..."

**x-x-x- Flash Back x-x-x**

Naruto era puxado por um Sai impaciente e ao ver que já estavam a uma distancia considerável dos outros ninjas dirigiu a palavra ao loiro.

"Então Naruto você conseguiu?" Perguntou Sai com olhos brilhantes de ansiedade.

"Consegui! Mas foi difícil fiquei muito tempo na fila e quase que os ingressos se esgotam" informou o loiro tirando do bolso um embrulho e entregando ao moreno. "Agora o resto é com você" exclamou.

"..." Sai olhava os ingressos como se fossem ouro "Obrigado Naruto por me ajudar a tentar conquistar a Sakura-chan" disse o moreno pulando com tudo em cima do loiro e o abraçando.

**x-x-x Fim do Flash Back x-x-x**

"Que droga! Eu fiquei numa fila gigante pra conseguir ingressos da banda preferida da Sakura e no fim ela pula em cima dele!" lamentou-se Naruto "Ainda sim o Sai ainda vai ter que me dar ramen grátis por um mês". Olhos brilhando ao se lembrar do precioso ramen.

"Ah! Então foi isso que aconteceu" exclamou Ino um pouco desapontada.

"E o que vocês pensaram que tinha acontecido?" Perguntou o loiro arqueando uma sobrancelha, mas ainda com partes dos pensamentos no ramen.

"Que vocês estavam tendo um caso" resposta geral.

"QUE?????" Naruto precisou se segurar para não cair e se esqueceu totalmente do ramen. "E por que vocês acharam isso?" perguntou surpreso.

"Sei lá, vocês estavam bem juntinhos sabe, pareciam um casal." disse Kiba olhando para o céu como se as nuvens fossem as coisas mais interessantes do mundo.

"Verdade" disse Shikamaru olhando para o céu realmente achando que as nuvens eram as coisas mais interessantes do mundo.

"Então o Sai não estava com o Naruto... acho que me excedi um pouco" foi o pensamento de alguém.

"Até quando eles pretendem ficar assim" disse Tenten para mudar o assunto, apontando para Sai e Sakura que só faltavam se engolir.

"Uhuu! Essa Sakura não perde tempo... nhoc" Comentou Chouji comendo um pacote de batatas fritas.

"Não da mais para saber quem é quem, nem se eu usar o meu _byakugan_" exclamou Neji surpreso.

"Achem um quarto seus pervertidos" gritou Naruto com vergonha por eles, quando a cena a sua frente começou a esquentar.

Sakura não sabia direito o que estava fazendo, só sabia que sentia que sua vida dependia do o garoto no qual explorava os lábios. E sem conseguir controlar o seu corpo as mãos da garota começaram a percorrer certas partes do corpo do moreno que não ficavam a vista das pessoas por certas razões.

"Sa-Sakura... o-oque" Sai estava realmente surpreso com o comportamento da garota. Ela sempre tão certinha e agora descobriu um novo lado dela que passou a gostar ainda mais. E quando a garota deu uma brecha, na verdade ela deixou a boca do moreno para começar a morder o ombro do mesmo. Relutante ele conseguiu falar. "A-acho melhor... pararmos..."

"Porque?" Perguntou a garota num tom manhoso e rouco. "Você não quer?" Enquanto voltava a sua tarefa de explorar o corpo do garoto que estava totalmente ao seu mercê.

"É... claro que eu quero... mas não na frente de todo mundo" exclamou um pouco vermelho.

"Ah!" disse à garota que pela primeira vez parecia notar o pequeno público a sua volta que olhava tudo sem reação. "Sugere algum lugar?"

"..." Sai por sua vez iluminou seu rosto com um sorriso, que podia ser interpretado de muitas maneiras a mais evidente era malícia. E com cuidado pegou a garota no colo e sussurrando "minha casa" sumiu da vista de seu público tão rápido quanto Naruto correria atrás de um caminhão com ramen grátis.

Cric cric cric

"O Sai vai se dar muito bem" disse Kiba quebrando o silêncio e com um olhar malicioso.

"Aquela era a Sakura mesmo?" Indagou Tenten ainda em estado de choque.

"Eu achava que a Sakura gostava do Sasuke" estranhou Lee.

"Eu também" disse Ino começando a sair do choque.

"Talvez ela tenha se contentado com a cópia dele" brincou Naruto. "Ai! Isso doeu baka"

"Isso é o que você ganha por dizer essas besteiras usuratonkachi... nunca tente compara-lo a mim." disse Sasuke depois de dar um murro na cabeça do loiro e depois colocar a sua melhor expressão 'eu sou frio e cruel, não tente mexer comigo'.

"Bem... vamos voltar ao trabalho, agora temos dois a menos" disse Neji dando o assunto por encerrado e voltando a montar a barraca¹².

"Uma coisa foi estranha" falou Sasuke para o loiro que já ia começar a ajudar. "Antes do Sai cair apareceu uma pequena fumaça atrás dele... então ele caiu e fumaça desapareceu, isso numa questão de milésimos".

"Porque você está dizendo isso" perguntou o loiro sem entender.

"Nada, me ajuda logo com isso que eu não quero ficar o dia inteiro aqui com você dobe" e ignorando os gritos de 'Sasuke baka' dirigidos pelo loiro, eles voltaram aos preparativos para o festival.

Na moita...

"Que droga!" exclamou Gai dramaticamente como sempre. "Porque o garoto teve que tropeçar"

"Pois é não é? Que falta de sorte" respondeu Kakashi sem se abalar anotando alguma coisa em uma caderneta. _"Primeiro casal formado"_ e sorriu tranqüilamente. "Não podemos chorar pelo leite derramado o que podemos fazer é começar com o próximo casal da lista" olhando a lista. "Shikamaru e Ino.. hum" expressão pensativa. _"Yare Yare, esse vai ser mais complicado... Se bem que a Tsunade-sama convidou aqueles três pro festival... vou ter que deixar o Shikamaru pra depois. Agora é a vez da Ino-san"_ e sorriu triunfante _"Preciso de uma idéia"._

Continua...

* * *

¹ Preguiça de colocar todo mundo se cumprimentando. 

² haha Ino gosta de yaoi! XD

³ Já sabem quem falou né?

¹² Frases no duplo sentido rox.

* * *

Ola!!! Nyaaaaaa eu demorei né? Tenho que confessar que esse capítulo deu trabalho uma vez que esse casal não é muito comum. Para os fãs de Sasuke e Sakura sinto muito, mas não posso agradar a todos se não ia virar uma surubada aqui XD 

Se ainda tiver alguma dúvida o Kakashi empurrou o Sai pra cima da Sakura e assim que ele a tocou a poção teve o seu efeito! Nesse fic a poção tem um efeito mais rápido e um pouco diferente do da Belier ok?!

No próximo capítulo é a vez da porquinha... digo a Ino! Quem você acham que ela vai ficar? Já está decidido, posso pedir para vocês adivinharem, já digo que não é o Shikamaru XD pra ele eu tenho outros planos.

Fãs de yaoi já decidi que o total de casais yaoi nesse fic vai ser 3 (e um mais cômico depois XD)

**Naruto em momento de depressão:** Com o Sai?

**Harumi:** Não é nenhuma surpresa, se você ler os fics de espanhol o Sai da em cima de você direto.

**Kakashi:** Só espero que você não se esqueça de mim T.T

**Harumi:** Como eu vou me esquecer de você? Bah! Não se preocupe que o seu final já está garantido!

**Kakashi:** E nesse final eu vou poder usar a roupa do jeito que eu quero?

**Harumi corada:** Isso é um fanfic de classificação livre!

**Kakashi frustrado:** Então eu não vou poder?

**Harumi:** Gomen! Mas lemon eu só leio XD

**Temari chegando:** Eu não vou participar não é?

**Harumi:** Vai sim... eu tenho muitos planos pra você.

**Kankuro:** Provavelmente como sempre eu vou ficar de vela.

**Harumi:** Não! Até você não escapou, mas...

**Kankuro:** Yup! Eu vou ter alguém! Yes! - dançando e cantando.

**Harumi sussurrando:** Eu só espero que ele não queira me matar depois.

**Sakura chega com um Sai entrelaçado no braço: **Oi!

**Harumi:** Posso saber o que vocês ficaram fazendo no quarto até agora?

**Sakura e Sai totalmente corados:** ...

**Harumi:** Acho melhor nem querer saber. – Olha o Naruto ainda em depressão e abraça ele, é claro que eu quase morro por causa disso.

**Pessoa (que eu não pretendo dizer quem é): **Fique longe dele ¬¬

**Harumi:** Hehehe Você tava ai!

**Pessoa (que eu não pretendo dizer quem é): **Hai!

**Harumi:** Será que as pessoas já sabem quem você é?

**Pessoa (que eu não pretendo dizer quem é):** Do jeito que a sua mente é incapacitada... com certeza, você deu muita brecha.

**Harumi:** Mais cuidado com o que fala... eu posso mudar o seu par num piscar de olhos.

**Pessoa (que eu não pretendo dizer quem é):** ¬¬

**Harumi:** Assim é melhor ú.ú. Agora vou responder as reviews na ordem que chegaram.

**_Reviews!_**

**_Sabaku no Nara Ino-chan:_**

**Harumi:** Valeu pelo comentário. Que bom que está gostando do fic! Bem a Sakura não ficou com o Sasuke, sinto muito!

**Lee:** Você não gosta de mim T.T ?

**Harumi:** Tadinho do Lee ele ficou traumatizado depois dessa e mais ainda quando ouviu o nome Kin.

**  
_Kanna:_ **

**Harumi:** eu realmente não estou pensando em colocar muitos casais tradicionais um ou dois, só torço pra não receber reviews bombas XD

**Neji:** A Hinata é a minha prima e bem... – corado.

**Harumi:** Estou pensando em colocar eles mesmo, mas não tenho certeza. POVS? Não, nenhum, sim vai ter yaoi sim muito yaoi XD

**  
_xX KiTSunE Xx:_**

**Harumi:** Bem... o Sai apareceu né, mas não com a porquinha e sim com a Testuda XD (nada contra elas ú.ú)

**Sai:** Se bem que a Ino é bem bonitinha... digo... ela é feia – olhando as veias saltando da testa da namorada.

**Harumi:** Bem você já sabe quem é o casal né XD por isso não posso dizer mais nada... mas segredo que só você sabe.

**Naruto:** eu acho que mais gente sabe – com cara de quem 'sabe-das-coisas'

**Harumi:** T.T

**  
_Saiô desu u.u:_**

**Harumi:** Você disse que foi estranha demo... seria eu estranheza de minha parte se falar que eu não vi nada de mal nesses casais T.T

**Gaara:** Nani? Nada de estranho?

**Harumi acostumadas a fics em espanhol:** Bem eu não acho estranho você ficar com o Naruto mais nesse fic você não vai ficar com ele.

**Gaara suspira aliviado:** Que bom!

**Harumi:** Você vai ficar com ...**(cortado pela autora)**

**Gaara:** A ta! Que!? – congela.

**Harumi:** Nya! E desculpa quanto ao Lee-kun, mas não se preocupe eu tenho alguém muito especial para ele XD

**_  
Gizele:_**

**Harumi:** Eu ainda me pe pergunto se você entrou na minha mente e me fez mudar o Lee pelo Sai XD

**Lee:** Será? ¬¬

**Sai louvando Gizele:** Obrigado!!

**Harumi:** Quantos aos outros casais: himitsu (Tradução: segredo)

**_Eliza Chan Hyuuga:_**

**Harumi:** Nya!! Quem bom que está gostando!

**Lee:** O que as pessoas tem contra mim T.T

**Harumi:** Bem... desculpa, mas não vai ter Gaa/Ino – foge das pedras – Quanto a Gaara/Lee é mais provável – foge de outras pedras – eu disse que era provável. – Mais pedras – Não acertooou o.o ... acertou o.x

**  
_Rodrigo Demolay:_**

**Harumi:** Obrigado!! (**Naruto:** A idéia da poção não foi sua só o fic em si ¬¬) Talvez o seu pedido seja atendido XD Não posso contar gomen!

**_s2 Uchiha Sakura s2:_**

**Harumi:** Bem... sinto muito, mas não ouve SasuSaku hehehe. Infelizmente os casais convencionais serão poucos, mas posso garantir que um dos que você citou, eu vou colocar! (Até lá... paciência)

**Harumi:** Não me mate ok?

**  
_Carol Freitas:_ **

**Harumi:** Porque eu tenho a impressão que depois desse meu review eu vou estar com o pé na cova?

**Naruto:** Se você continuar a formar esses casais malucos, já decepcionou a garota não colocando o Lee com a Sakura, mas pelo menos...

**Harumi tapando a boca de Naruto:** Quietinho e não diga nada XD vai estragar tudo.

_Franbhds:_

**Harumi:** \o/ Finalmente alguém que não vai me matar.

**Naruto:** Não se esqueça que é só uma pessoa entre muitas ú.ú

**Harumi:** Não se preocupe eu vou misturar muito os casais XD Só espero que você não odeie yaoi (apesar que o que tiver na vai ser nada pesado XD)

**Shino (pela primeira vez falando):** Eu tenho medo disso!

**Harumi:** Quanto ao poker hehehe eu sou meio viciada então dei uma pequena incrementada no fic, talvez eu até faço o pessoal jogar strip poker.

**Todos:** Nani?

**Harumi:** Hehehe – mudando rapidamente de assunto – Quanto ao Kakashi T.T ele pediu um cachê absurdo para usar a roupa publicamente e além do mais ele a roubou, agora o que ele vai fazer com ela não me pergunte cof perversão cof.

**  
_Mari-sakura-chan:_ **

Harumi: Bem... um pedido seu eu atendi a Sakura não ficou com o Leee XD

**Kiba:** Espero que você não pretenda me colocar com o Lee ¬¬

**Harumi:** Não! Pra você eu tenho outros planos e pro Lee bem... hehehe. Quanto a fic da Belier eu a tenho nos meus fics favoritos é o penúltimo fanfic da lista.

_Nicky sama:_

**Harumi:** bom.. hoje a Sakura pegou o Sai XD

**Sai:** Finalmente eu peguei alguém ú.ú geralmente só me deixam chupando manga.

**Harumi:** Bem... não posso falar... eu to me agüentando pra não falar... isso é difícil... Ja ne antes que eu acabe abrindo o bico.

_Mandy Lua_

**Harumi:** Valeu! \o/

**Kakashi:** E sou o cúpido, mas sou humano XD

**Harumi:** Nya... o Kakashi vai ter ser par também hehehe Quantos aos outros eu não posso falar nada, mas já é evidente XD

_Jeh Mayumi:_

**Harumi:** Fico feliz com carta branca para os casais XD

**Naruto:** Nem de todos ela te deu carta branca.

**Harumi:** Só posso dizer uma coisa Hi-Mit-Su (Estilo Shuuichi de Gravitation OBS: Significa segredo)

_RaposaVermelha_:

**Harumi:** Sim aquele fic foi inesquecível, mas quem fez a poção foi o Dite, ele só deu a fórmula pro Saga vender XD

**Jiraiya:** E vendeu por um preço absurdo, ainda bem que eu paguei com o nome da Tsunade.

**Harumi:** Coitada ela já ta endividada até o pescoço. Bem... espero não te desapontar com o fic XD

_Hinna:_

**Harumi: **Realmente isso não vai prestar, ainda mais com a poção em poder do Kakashi XD

**Iruka:** Que tipo de doida você é pra dar esse tipo de responsabilidade pra ele.

**Harumi:** Nem eu sei x.x hehehe Bem a Sakura já se arranjou e quanto aos outros casais eu não posso falar nada (infelizmente T.T) É sério eu to me segurando o máximo que eu posso.

**  
_Hamiko0:_**

**Harumi:** a Sakura ficou com o Sai, mas pra te alegrar vou te dizer.. vai ter Chouji/Ino no próximo capítulo. XD

**Chouji:** Mesmo?

**Ino:** Sério ¬¬

**Harumi:** Hehehe Vocês vão ver! Quanto aos outros casais surpresa!

* * *

**Harumi:** Ufa terminei! Gente vocês não sabem como me fizeram Feliz, ainda eu que sou uma manteiga derretida que chora por qualquer coisa. 

Encerro esse capítulo aqui... e até o próximo!


	3. A última batata do pacote

**Resumo:** Uma poção do amor. Jiraya com muitas idéias. O que acontece? Sobra pro Kakashi dar uma de cúpido _(Ó.Ó)_ E quem são as viti... eh os casais? Os pobres jovens de Konoha. Capítulo 2: "**_A última batata do pacote..._**".

**Disclaimer:** Eu e Tsunade estávamos em _Las Vegas_. A Tsunade ficou tão (censurado) da vida porque perdeu todo o dinheiro no jogo, que pegou os direitos de Naruto que eu guardava com tanto carinho e apostou. Resultado: A _pata_ perdeu os direitos pra um tal de _Kishimoto ¬¬ _Então... enquanto eu não arranjo um jeito de pegar de volta... tenho que dizer que Naruto não me pertence TT e sim a essa pessoa ai ¬¬

A idéia da poção do amor não é minha, ela foi usada no fic da Belier, **todos os direitos autorais para ela**.

**Avisos:** Este fic contém muitos casais. E posso afirmar que um (ou dois depende de vocês e também de mim né? Dois já confirmados XD) deles vai ser yaoi. (Yaoi homem x homem "não necessariamente fazendo coisas impróprias, como no caso desse fic" Se isso te ofende... é só clicar no "x" ou na flecha do voltar ).

O fic tem classificação livre, mas se alguém achar que está forte eu posso mudar (O que eu vou achar difícil, pois eu não consigo escrever aquelas cenas ).

**Últimos avisos:**

"BlaBlaBla" - Fala normal dos personagens

"_Blábláblá" - _Pensamento dos personagens.

**x-x-x-x-x** mudança de cena.

* * *

**_Hatake Cúpido Kakashi! Nani?_**

Capítulo 2: "**_A última batata do pacote..._**"

Antes de irem ajudar no festival o grupo 10 se encontrava no parque jogando... rouba-monte...?!

"Konoha inteira está comentando o novo casal, as noticias se espalham rápido" comentou Ino. "Hey Shikamaru pode me dando seus pares" disse apontando um Ás e pegando os pares do amigo.

"Não é nada pra se admirar... uma vez que não acontece nada aqui, eles precisam de assunto para ocupar o jornal" respondeu sem muito interesse. "E me devolva o monte" mostrando um Ás.

"Ganhou de novo" disse Chouji enquanto comia um pacote de fritas.

"Desisto" disse Ino ficando de pé. "Vou falar com uma fonte mais detalhada que o jornal" disse sorridente.

"A Tenten está treinado com o Neji e o Lee" avisou Shikamaru.

"Arigatou" disse enquanto saia correndo atrás de Tenten para mais informações.

"Então Chouji quando pretende se declarar" disse sem rodeios.

"Nani?" Perguntou, fingindo não saber do que se trata.

"Não seja problemático e responda"

"Não adianta... ela não gosta de mim". Disse triste e comendo mais batatinhas.

"E o que te faz pensar isso?" Perguntou se deitando e começando a olhar as nuvens.

"É óbvio" disse se juntando a seu amigo.

"Quem tem o Q.I. de gênio aqui sou eu" respondeu simplesmente. "E ela é melhor que eu para te defender". Sorriu para o amigo.

"É" disse se lembrando do ocorrido.

**-x-x-x-x-x- Flash Back –x-x-x-x-x-**

Os três ninjas estavam sentados em baixo de uma árvore descansando após um treinamento. Quando um grupo de garotas ninjas se aproximou deles.

"Olha só um grupo de fracassados" exclamou uma ruiva.

"É mesmo" respondeu uma outra. "Um bobão, uma perua e o pior um monte de banha ambulante". Disse rindo e suas amigas a acompanharam.

Chouji inchou como um balão de raiva, Shikamaru ficou na sua, mas quem se levantou para a briga foi Ino.

"É mesmo?... E olha o que eu estou vendo aqui" respondeu com ódio "Um grupo de três garotas que perderam o cérebro e nem se deram conta. Devido às toneladas de maquilagem no rosto, que nem por isso esconde a feiúra de vocês".

"Defendendo os amiguinhos? O bobão ainda vai, mas o caminhão de banhas?" Riu a garota.

"O caminhão de banhas tem nome, e acredite tem um cérebro, coisa que você não tem... e mais ele é uma pessoa muito melhor que qualquer um aqui" respondeu Ino ficando cada vez mais brava.

"Hump! Parece que toquei no ponto fraco" disse a garota se aproximando em posição de luta.

"Quer lutar é?" sorriu. "Shintenshin no Jutsu".

Ino caiu no chão e as garotas olharam sem entender nada.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou uma.

"É óbvio sua idiota, no mínimo ela deve ter feito um jutsu e deu errado" disse a ruiva.

"Ta bom, mas não me chame de idiota" repreendeu a amiga magoada.

"Desculpe não é idiota é perua, né?"

"Você ta doida?" Perguntaram as amigas.

"Devo estar doida mesmo, pra andar com galinhas como vocês".

"Sua idiota". Disseram as garotas correndo de lá.

"Muito bom Ino" disse Shikamaru se dirigindo a ruiva. "Já pode voltar".

"Hai!" disse a ruiva que em seguida caiu no chão.

"Voltei" disse Ino se levantando!

"Você me defendeu!" exclamou Chouji surpreso e corado. "Porque?".

"Nem eu sei" respondeu corada. _"Porque será que eu fiquei com tanta raiva quando elas xingaram o Chouji". Pensou_.

"Vamos indo, isso me deixou cansado" disse Shikamaru.

"Você não fez nada" exclamou Ino indignada.

"Assistir me deu sono, você é muito problemática" deu os ombros e começou a caminhar. _"Juntar esses dois vai ser muito problemático, talvez eles se entendam sozinhos, talvez eu fale com o Chouji"._

**-x-x-x-x-x- End Flash Back –x-x-x-x-x-**

"Isso não prova nada Shikamaru" disse Chouji abrindo mais um pacote de fritas.

"..." deu os ombros "Pode ser".

"Ainda temos que ir ajudar nos preparativos do festival?".

"Temos... isso é muito problemático" E se levantou. "Antes disso eu vou dormir um pouco".

"Você acabou de acordar" disse com uma gota gigante na cabeça.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Enquanto isso em outro lugar.

"Por favor" Pediu Kakashi.

"Não!" Era a milésima vez que negava o pedido de Kakashi.

"Vaiiii... Só uma ajudinha de nada" suplicou.

"Pede pra outra pessoa, o Gai com certeza vai querer ajudar" Disse convencido.

"Ele não ia ajudar, por causa de certos casais... ainda mais... por causa do Lee" Informou e continuou implorando.

"Já disse que não" Suspirou cansando. "Eu avisei desde que vocês começaram a bancar os cúpidos que eu não ia me envolver".

"Demo... olha a lista de casais que eles pretendem formar!" entregando a lista.

Pegando a lista meio que contra a vontade começou a olhar os pares sem muita preocupação. Aos poucos que ia lendo seus olhos iam se abrindo. E olhou aterrorizado para Kakashi.

"Shikamaru e Ino?". Disse espantado "Da onde eles tiraram isso?".

"Eu te disse". Informou vitorioso. E com rosto de filhote de cachorro sem dono perguntou. "E então?"

"..." Suspirou derrotado "Eu vou te ajudar... porque esses casais...". Olhando mais uma vez a lista e não acreditando no que via em cada linha. "Realmente como você me disse, as pessoas em Konoha não são nada observadoras". Disse devolvendo o pergaminho e indo embora. _"Ainda mais eu não resisto a essa carinha fofa que você faz quando não está tendo sucesso, eu ia ajudar mesmo só queria ver"._

"Yoshi! E eu já tenho uma idéia" exclamou feliz.

"Então vamos logo, eu não sou igual a você que só chega atrasado aos locais ¬¬ ".

"Como você é mal" Mas fez o mesmo caminho que o outro.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Os doze ninjas que agora formavam o grupo 'PPT' (Propriedade Partícula da Tsunade) se dirigiam a mais um dia de escra... eh de trabalhos 'voluntários' para os preparativos do festival. E a conversa começou com um certo assunto do dia passado...

"Então Sakura, o que você fez de interessante ontem... que saiu tão apressada com o Sai" Perguntou Ino com muita malícia.

"..." A rosada corou igual um tomate e fingiu não notar a pergunta começando a prestar mais atenção na paisagem como se fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo.

"Nós fizemos coisas muiiiitos interessantes ontem" disse Sai abraçando a namorada e dirigindo um olhar cínico a Ino perguntou "Porque?".

"Naaaaaaada" respondeu a porquinha abafando risinhos. Acompanhada por todos no local e deixando a rosada com mais vergonha ainda.

"Mas, pensando melhor... foi estranho a Sakura tomar a iniciativa. Eu sei que com o Sasuke com certeza ela tomaria, mas com o Sai..." observou Tenten.

"É verdade" conclusão geral.

"Sabe..." começou a rosada falando pela primeira vez. "Nem eu sei o que aconteceu. De repente eu senti que se eu não fizesse eh... aquilo lá, eu nunca mais poderia respirar ou algo assim... estranho" disse pensando no assunto.

"Yare Yare! Ohayo" exclamou Kakashi aparecendo do nada dando um susto em todos.

"De que inferno você veio Kakashi-sensei" brigou Naruto enquanto batia a mão no peito do susto.

"Que bom que eu encontrei vocês" disse Kakashi ignorando os gritos do loiro. "Hoje vocês estão encarregados de comprar a comida do festival" disse mostrando uma lista nas mãos. "Eu vou com vocês... para ver se ninguém vai comprar nada errado" informou com falsa autoridade.

"Você quer dizer que vai pra comprar algum livro de safadeza" disse Sasuke.

"Hehehehe..." não negou "Vamos?" começou a caminhar em direção ao mercado. _"Dessa vez eu não vou poder fazer isso T.T "._

**x-x-x-x-x**

No mercado...

"Muito bem... vamos começar com os salgados primeiro, peguem alguns pacotes de batatinhas e coloquem no carrinho" disse pegando uma batatinha e abrindo.

"Não pode comer no mercado" censurou Sakura.

"Nya... não se preocupe eu vou pagar mesmo" disse olhando aos poucos Chouji que mesmo também comendo um pacote não tirava os olhos de sua batata. _"Isso mesmo continue prestando atenção"_

"Vamos comprar Ramen?" perguntou um Naruto sonhador.

"Hum... Hai!" disse Kakashi consultando na lista. "Demo... se você quiser ramen você mesmo compre o seu, ou a velh... digo a Tsunade-sama me mata" acrescentou.

"Kuso" resmungou o loiro baixinho.

"Dobe"

"Ninguém se dirigiu a você Sasuke-no-baka" brigou o loiro.

"Não fale assim com Sasuke-kun" brigou Ino.

"Eu achei que era a Sakura-chan que ia brigar, demo..." dirigiu o olhar a rosada que no momento estava com a boca ocupada demais com o namorado para fazer qualquer insulto. _"Pelo menos a Ino não me bate" _pensou. "Ai!" gritou quando Ino lhe meteu um cascudo na cabeça lhe fazendo um galo. _"Ela é pior que a Sukura-san T.T"._

O grupo 'PPT' não notou que eram observados.

Atrás das latas de sopa...

Uma pessoa observava Kakashi atentamente. E quando o próprio fez um sinal de ok em sua direção ele pegou um dardo do bolso.

"_Eu não posso errar essa" _pensou nervoso.

Voltando ao grupo 'PPT'...

Todos discutiam por algum motivo idiota e era sempre o Naruto que levava a pior, ou seja, acabava com um galo na cabeça.

Kakashi estava do lado de Ino que de repente parou de brigar com o loiro e ficou com os olhos vidrados.

"_Perfeito... hora de por o plano em ação" _aproveitando que ninguém ainda notará Ino, disse bem alto. "Nossa já é a última do pacote" Se referindo a uma batatinha que tinha na mão" e 'sem querer' deixou a batatinha cair, que por 'coincidência' caiu bem em cima de Ino. "Ups!Caiu"

Nem deu tempo para ver direito, com uma velocidade impressionante Chouji correu em direção de Ino e vitoriosamente pegou a batatinha e a comeu.

Com o toque do garoto em si, Ino sentiu o sangue ferver e começou a cambalear e acabou indo em direção ao chão. Então engatinhando empurrou Chouji no chão e aos poucos ia a sua direção.

"Ino!" Exclamou surpreso "O que foi..." Mas não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois a garota no momento estava em cima dele.

"Shhhh" disse a garota colocando o dedo indicador nos lábios do garoto. "Não diz mais nada fofinho... só haja" e sem mais o puxou para um beijo desentupidor de pia.

Mais uma vez os jovens olhavam para a cena muito parecida com a de ontem perplexos.

"Mas ela não gostava do Sasuke?!" Exclamou Kiba sem entender.

"Eu já não sei de mais nada" disse Neji surpreso com a cena na sua frente.

"Pelo jeito teremos mais um casal em Konoha" disse Shino sem se abalar com a cena na sua frente.

"O Chouji teve sorte... ele nunca que ia conseguir se declarar" disse Shikamaru sem muita emoção.

"Ele gostava da Ino-san?" Perguntou Lee.

"Sim" disse simplesmente.

"Eles for-formam um bonito casal" disse Hinata sorrindo.

"E um casal bem pervertido" completou Sasuke apontando os dois no maior amasso.

"Quantos aprendizes o Ero-sennin pretende formar?" Perguntou Naruto desolado.

"Depois falam de nós" resmungou Sai.

"Muito bem..." disse Kakashi se dirigindo ao mais novo casal que só faltavam se começar a tirar a roupa em público, o que não demoraria em acontecer. "Sei que vocês estão felizes e tal, mas aqui é um lugar público sabe...".

Depois da pequena interrupção de Kakashi os dois pareciam ter notado as pessoas em volta. E sem perderem tempo se levantaram e correram pra fora, uns instantes depois Ino voltou correndo ignorando os amigos e comprou três potes de 'cobertura de chocolate' e saiu correndo.

"É parece que a noite vai ser boa pra eles" disse Kiba malicioso.

"Cobertura de chocolate" disse Sai encarando a namorada. "Isso está me dando idéias" piscou mal intencionado.

"..." Sakura apenas corou, mas depois de pensar bem, pegou um pote de cobertura e algumas castanhas trituradas.

"Pervertidos" sussurrou o loiro de olhos azuis.

"Eu preciso comprar sopa pra mim" disse Kakashi. E entregando uma lista e uma carteira a Neji. "Terminem as compras rápido. Porque a Tsunade-sama já deve estar esperando". E sumiu numa nuvem de fumaça.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Atrás das sopas...

Uma nuvem de fumaça apareceu e Kakashi se apresentou sorridente.

"Precisava ter feito isso pra vir só até aqui?"

"Não seja estraga prazeres" disse Kakashi com beicinho.

"Pelo jeito seu plano deu certo".

"Hai!". Disse um Kakashi sorridente.

"Então qual é o próximo casal da lista?".

"Deixa-me ver" e tirando o pergaminho do bolso. "Aqui diz: Kiba e Natsumi... quem é Natsumi?".

"..." deu um tapa em Kakashi.

"Porque fez isso T.T ". indagou triste.

"Tinha um inseto em você" explicou sem jeito.

"Sei" disse desconfiado _"Provavelmente ele só queria me bater por alguma coisa que eu aprontei, mas eu não consigo lembrar o que eu possa ter feito"_. Continuou "Mas quem é Natsumi?"

"Natsumi?" Arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Eles pretendem colocar o Kiba com aquela garota? Eles não tem nada a ver" exclamou indignado.

"É essa garota seria...?". Perguntou quase sem paciência.

"É uma genin que está terminando a academia, demo eles só se viram uma vez".

"Não se preocupe... eu estou tendo uma idéia". Sorriu Kakashi. "Você me ajuda Iruka-san?"

"Claro" correspondeu o sorriso.

Perto dali...

Uma pessoa tinha a mão esticada e parecia conversar com ela.

"Natsumi é?" disse bravo. "Vou ter que ter uma conversa com eles"

Continua...

**

* * *

Explicações:**

Rouba-monte: Jogo típico... Você tem que ir fazendo par. E se você tem a mesma carta do último par do seu amigo você rouba os pares dele.

Natsumi é uma pessoa qualquer pra fazer ciúmes em 'alguém' XD

**

* * *

Desculpas da autora! **

Ola!

Vocês devem estar falando... como ela tem a coragem de aparecer aqui? Ficar sem atualizar durante muito tempo. Gomen, mas infelizmente minhas aulas começaram terça passada. E eu ainda tenho estágio de tarde. Só tenho tempo pra computador nos fins de semana sem falar que por causa do curso técnico eu ainda tenho aulas de sábado T.T Ninguém merece ter que acordar cedo em pleno sábado.

**

* * *

Notas. **

Finalmente mais um capítulo. Mas eu não gostei muito desse, não estava muito inspirada para humor então ficou a maior parte no romance (Peço que desculpem a incapacidade da autora) .

Como você podem notar a próxima vítima é o Kiba e vou avisar que vai ser yaoi XD Por isso... Já sabem não precisam ler se quiserem.

**Kiba:** Yaoi?! Quem?

**Harumi:** Hehehehehe segredo, mas posso dizer que eu dei uma dica bem no final.

**Sasuke:** Dica? Dica inútil você quer dizer.

**Lee chegando:** Oi! – pose de Nice guy.

**Harumi:** Você não cansa dessas poses duvidosas não o.ô ?

**Lee:** O que Gai-sensei fala é lei ô.ó hump

**Harumi (gota gigante):** Você quem diz.

**Iruka:** Finalmente eu apareço, estava começando achar que você não gostava de mim.

**Harumi:** Que é isso... Iruka te amo.

**Kakashi:** Afaste-se dele.

**Harumi:** Que fofo ta com ciúmes.

**Iruka:** O.O Kakashi então você...

**Kakashi:** Sim...?

**Iruka:** Está brincando né?

**Kakashi (capota):** É tava.

**Iruka:** Que susto! Achei que você gostava de mim, não me assuste mais assim.

**_Harumi e Kakashi pensando:_** Santa inocência.

**Naruto:** Sua pervertida que negócio foi aquele de calda de chocolate?

**Harumi:** Hehehe se você ficar quieto eu te dou ramen.

**Naruto:** ...

**Harumi:** Nada como um ramen – em pensamento – _talvez eu até consiga tirar umas casquinhas dele._

**Pessoa (Não adianta não falo quem é):** Pare de olhar com essa cara maliciosa para o MEU Naruto.

**Harumi:** Ops!

**Chouji chegando:** Descobri uma coisa, meu prato preferido é cobertura de chocolate.

**Ino corada:** ...

**Kakashi:** Existem outros pratos apropriados pra essa situação. Vem comigo que eu te mostro.

**Harumi:** Vamos ter um Chouji pervertido O.O .

**Shikamaru:** É tudo sua culpa você é muito problemática.

**Harumi:** Você só sabe falar isso?

**Shikamaru:** Falar outras coisas é muito problemático.

**Harumi:** ¬¬

**

* * *

Reviews: **

_**  
Yami no Tenshi:**_

**Harumi:** Nya! Obrigado.

**Hinata:** Eu e o Neji-sama? – cora da cabeça aos pés.

**Neji:** Mas respeito com a minha prima.

**Harumi:** Quem sabe? – pisca.

_**

* * *

0Dany0:**_

**Harumi:** Como você pediu aqui vai a continuação XD Mesmo não gostando de Chou/Ino gomen.

**Naruto:** SasuNaru... Porque eles insistem em me colocar de uke?

**Sasuke:** Porque você é um uke sem por nem tirar.

**Naruto:** Eu não tenho 'uke' no nome.

**Sasuke:** ¬¬

**Harumi:** Vocês dois querem parar... E se não for vocês o casal ¬¬ ?

_**

* * *

Kimiraki Satoo:**_

**Harumi:** Eu tinha até pensado, mas eu pensei. Pobre Lee vai ter que agüentar a Sakura.

**Sakura:** Você não gosta de mim? O.O

**Harumi:** Sei lá. Só não suporto a sua presença mais do que dez minutos.

**Sakura:** T.T

**Sai:** Então porque você fez ela se dar bem?

**Harumi:** Bem? Ela ficou com você!

**Sai:** Magoou.

**Harumi:** Desculpas por não ter Sasu/Ino demo... hehehehe

_**

* * *

Rodrigo DeMolay:** _

**Harumi:** Que bom que você gosta da idéia de casais não convencionais.

**Ino:** Realmente... Nunca esperava o Chouji.

**Harumi:** O próximo é mais estranho ainda.

**Kiba:** Tenho medo T.T

**Harumi:** Se você gosta de animais não vai se arrepender XD

**Kiba:** Não seria – olha pra Akamaru.

**Harumi:** Claro que não ¬¬ e sim é um humano.

**Kiba:** Demo – mensagem chega ao cérebro. – Ele? – desmaia

_**

* * *

Mandy Lua:**_

**Harumi:** Hauhahua a parte mais feliz e divertida é responder aos reviews e se prestar atenção eu deixo muitas dicas neles XD.

**Sai:** Então ela não me conhece? – momento de depressão.

**Harumi:** Hum... se você quiser saber mais sobre o Sai tem esse site: "_pt (ponto) wikipedia (ponto) org"_ Vai na busca por naruto e você encontra tudo sobre todos os personagens (Que? Harumi também é cultura)

**Sakura:** Mais alguém que não gosta de mim.

**Harumi:** Mais alguém que merece aplausos XD

**Sakura:** T.T

**Harumi:** Como assim SasuNaru – finge de desentendida.

**Kakashi:** Ela ainda tenta... – gota gigante.

**Harumi:** Tava tão óbvio assim? Bem hoje tira todas as dúvidas.

**Kakashi:** Do que adianta não vai ter lemon.

**Todos:** ¬¬

**Harumi:** Neji/Hina... hehehehe ok admito XD

**Hinata:** ...? – desmaia

**Neji:** ... – corado.

**Harumi:** ShikaTema...

**Kakashi:** Eu tenho medo dela. Ela presta muita atenção...

**Harumi:** Hai!

**Kakashi:** Não tem de que! Agora me ajude e mande a autora me dar um Lemon de presente, eu preciso curtir com o Iruka-san – pisca o olho.

**Todos:** PERVERTIDO! ¬¬

_**

* * *

Ashiya Mizuki:**_

**Harumi:** Obrigado! Receber elogios deixa uma pessoa feliz.

**Sasuke:** Você fica feliz por qualquer coisa ¬¬

**Harumi:** quanta torcida pra SasuNaru, mas não posso dizer nada.– ignorando momento de depressão do Naruto por ser sempre o uke.

**Sai:** Como eu possa ser? Essa autora me colocou em completo O.C.

**Harumi:** O.C.? Não sou eu (não verdade sou hehehe) que sou obcecada por certas partes do Naruto.

**Sai:** Mas eu já xinguei a Sakura.

**Harumi:** As coisas mudam... Você mudou. – para Ashiya – Se você quizer saber mais sobre o Sai, vai no site que eu indiquei na review acima. (Naruto: Que preguiça de colocar um CTRL + C e um CTRL + V ta parecendo o Shikamaru ú.ú)

**Pessoa (Que eu insisto em não revelar a identidade): **Aproxime-se do Naruto se você tiver coragem.

_**

* * *

Gizele:**_

**Harumi:** Obrigado! – com vergonha.

**Gaara espantado:** Como alguém pode gostar desse fic? Ainda mais do jeito idiota que as reviews são respondidas.

**Harumi:** Gaara malvado T.T

**Gaara:** Eu sei – pose de 'Bad guy'

**Lee:** Ele mudou o estilo! É pose de 'Nice guy' T.T

**Harumi:** Viu Neji, ninguém liga se é incesto. Eles querem você e a Hina.

**Neji mais vermelho que um pimentão:** Demo... Ela é a minha prima...

**Harumi:** E...?

**Neji:** ... eh... Ela gosta do Naruto.

**Harumi:** Correção ela admira o Naruto.

**Neji – parecendo um camarão que tomou sol demais na praia:** ...

**Harumi:** Você também Gaara... O yaoi aqui é bem vindo \o/

**Gaara:** Eu vou matar você ¬¬

**Lee:** Era uma vez uma Harumi.

**Harumi:** Você queria ver Chouji/Ino prontinho o capítulo é esse.

**Iruka lendo um texto escrito pela autora:** Por favor, desculpe a incapacidade dela, por não ter conseguido fazer um capítulo decente e com algo que preste.

**Harumi:** Eu sou tão óbvia assim que todo mundo já sabe os casais?

**Todo o mundo:** Hai!

**Harumi:** T.T

_**

* * *

Simca-chan:**_

**Harumi lendo a review:** Eu sou tão óbvia... – desmaia.

**Kakashi:** Acho que vou ter que responder o review por ela. Quanto às suposições ela manda manter em segredo, mas eu não sei porque já é óbvio né? Ela que tem um parafuso a menos //.ú.

**Sai:** Eu não apanhei... eh... Eu fui repreendido ¬¬

**Kakashi sussurrando:** Lê-se 'levei a maior surra da minha vida' //.ú

**Hinata olhando para uma pedra:** Yah! – bate na pedra.

**Pedra:** Ai snif snif.

**Hinata:** O.O Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen.

**Neji entregando um calmante pra Hinata:** Calma e toma isso – Não adianta – CALA A BOCA E TOMA ISSO.

**Kakashi:** Tem certeza que ele não é explosivo? O.O.

**Ino:** Eu to junto do Chouji.

**Gaara:** Quer dizer que eu tenho possibilidades de ficar com o Naruto?

**Kakashi com gota:** Você ainda não seguiu as dicas da autora sobre o seu par?

**Gaara:** Ela me disse quem era, mas ela pode mudar de idéia.

**Kakashi:** Vai dar no mesmo os dois são ukes.

**Os dois:** ¬¬

**Kakashi:** Continuando... Sim viva ao yaoi... E ao lemon.

**Naruto:** Pervertido! – e percebe alguém vindo. – Quem é você? Hei me solta! Socorro!

**Kakashi:** Isso não vai dar certo.

_Na Groelândia..._

**Pessoa (Que por mais que seja óbvio me recuso a falar):** Solta o Naruto agora ¬¬ - mostra movimento de jutsu.

_Voltando..._

**Pessoa (Que por mais que seja óbvio me recuso a falar):** Vê se aprende a se defender.

**Naruto:** Não precisava ser tão mal com ela.

**Kakashi:** Espero que tenham deixado ela viva //.ú

**Naruto:** bem...

_**

* * *

Hamiko0:**_

**Harumi acordando:** Quem bom que você gostou de Sai e Sakura.

**Sai – olhinhos brilhando:** Nós temos uma fã.

**Sakura:** Eh! Nós somos fofos juntos – se abraçam.

**Harumi:** ú.ú ... Agora é a vez de vocês Chouji/Ino.

**Chouji – comendo batatinha:** Existem fãs do nosso casal T.T

* * *

**Ino: **Lógico... se tem eu no meio qualquer um ama.

**Harumi:** ¬¬ convencida. (Não eu não odeio a Ino-san XD só a cabelo-de-algodão-doce )

**Sakura:** ¬¬

**Harumi lendo o resto**:... Vai dar confusão.

**Alguém – Põe o Gaara na coleira:** ¬¬

**Aquela pessoa lá – amarra Naruto na coleira também:** Fique longe dele!

**Outro alguém – se tranca com Sasuke dentro de casa e joga as chaves fora:** Hump!

**Mais um alguém (Harumi: Quantos alguém):** Não preciso amarrar ele.

**Harumi:** Você tem confiança nele... que fofo.

**Mais um alguém:** Não é que pra ele... até abraçar os outros é problemático ú.ú quem tem que fazer tudo na relação sou eu.

**Todos:** Tudo! O.O

_**

* * *

Lihh Inuzuka Hiwatari:**_

**Harumi:** Eu tenho uma fã \o/

**Sasuke:** Ela me odeia.

**Harumi:** Mas eu tenho uma fã \o/

**Sasuke:** Estranho... Você não vai me defender?

**Harumi – erguendo os ombros:** Não.

**Sasuke:** Não sabia que você me odiava ú.ú

**Harumi: **Eu gosto de você, mas eu só defendo o Naruto e quem não sabe se defender XD.

**Sasuke:** A ta ú.ú

**Sakura:** Mais uma pra comunidade "eu odeio a Sakura"

**Harumi:** Ainda beijo a pessoa que fez essa comunidade \o/

**Sakura e Sai:** ¬¬

**Harumi:** Shikamaru tão falando de você.

**Shikamaru:** ZzZzZ.

**Harumi**:...

_**

* * *

Nicky sama:**_

**Harumi:** Tão falando com vocês, parem de agir como coelhos.

**Sakura e Sai corados:** hehe.

**Harumi:** Eles estão meio ocupados, mas eles querem agradecer pelo apoio ú.ú

**Kakashi olhando a cena:** Isso aqui virou um motel!

**Harumi - mudando o assunto:** Hahaha era a minha intenção assustar as pessoas com o título.

**Sasuke:** Você me assustou ¬¬

**Harumi:** É que fazendo aquela cena eu matei dois coelhos em uma cajadada.

**Os 'coelhos' (Um é a Sakura):** ¬¬

**Harumi continua lendo:** ...

**Sasuke – com uma veia saltando e vermelho como tomate:** Eu não estava com ciúmes, de onde você tirou essa idéia absurda!

**Harumi:** Quanto a ShikaTema e GaaLee, talvez seja só impressão – pisca.

_**

* * *

FeH-Chan:**_

**Harumi:** Nya... alguém gosta do meu fic \o/.

**Gaara:** Existe cada doido nesse mundo...

**Harumi:** Não posso falar nada dos futuros casais – pisca.

**Gaara:** Eu vi isso ¬¬

**Harumi:** O.O Nossa! Mas eu não dei nenhuma dica ainda de KankTen

**Tenten:** Que?

**Kankuro:** Yes!

**Harumi:** XD

**Ino:** Eu não vou parar de fazer dieta ¬¬ agora que eu vou malhar mais. – comendo batatinha (Harumi: Será que isso pega?).

**Chouji:** Ela quer que eu faça exercícios junto com ela T.T

**Shikamaru:** Eu te entendo amigo. – Tem preguiça de por a mão no ombro do amigo para consola-lo.

**Harumi:** eh...

**Kakashi:** Não se preocupe... Eu vou convencer a autora a me dar um lemon.

**Harumi:** vai sonhando ¬¬

**Kakashi:** T.T

**Harumi:** Rápido chame um advogado, quero ter tudo preparado caso ela queira me processar.

**Kurenai:** Baka ¬¬ Pra que ela vai perder tempo com isso.

**Harumi:** Eu juro que foi coincidência.

**Kurenai:** Cada um que me aparece.

_**

* * *

Larry:**_

**Harumi:** Obrigado! – toma sake pra comemorar (Neji: Isso não vai dar certo)

* * *

**Naruto:** As pessoas realmente gostam disso?

**Sasuke:** Eu juro que ainda vou entender a mente das pessoas.

**Jiraiya:** Isso da uma boa idéia pra um livro.

**Naruto:**Não é de sacanagem O.O!!! Quem é você e o que fez com o Ero-sennin?

**Jiraiya:** ¬¬

_**

* * *

Larc:**_

**Harumi:** Eu tenho medo dele.

**Kakashi:** Próximo passo dominar o mundo.

**Harumi:** Que?

**Kakashi:** Eu disse em voz alta? – pensando – _nota mental: A garota sabe demais._

**Harumi:** Não sabia que as pessoas odiavam o Sasuke.

**Sakura:** Não fala mal do Sasuke-kun.

**Sai:** Ei! Eu to aqui! ¬¬

**Sakura:** Força do hábito ú.ú

**Harumi:** E você Sasuke não vai se defender?

**Sasuke:** Eu tenho um fã clube que vai matar ela sem que eu peça ú.ú.

**Harumi:** Me lembre de nunca te odiar. Tenho mais medo do seu fã-clube do que tudo.

**Sasuke:** Eu também x.x

_**

* * *

Jeh Mayumi:**_

**Harumi:** Ola hic (sake fazendo efeito)

**Naruto:** Só tem aprendiz do ero-sennin aqui?

**Harumi:** Shikamaru hic tão falando com você.

**Shikamaru:** Que problemático – Volta a olhar as nuvens

**Harumi:** Realmente o Shikamaru é o Shikamaru ú.ú

**Shikamaru:** ZzZzZzZ.

**Harumi:** E mais um voto pra Neji/Hina – põe na urna.

**Hinata:** So-somos populares O.O

**Neji finge que não é com ele:** ...

_**

* * *

Kaoru002:**_

**Harumi:** Nya! Você viu a da Belier! Se com os Saints foi lindo, com Naruto é muito incrível.

**Naruto:** Só que seria melhor se uma autora com capacidade mental escrevesse o fic.

**Harumi:** Mas ela disse que gostou.

**Sasuke:** Eu tenho que aprender logo a entender as pessoas.

**Harumi:** Seus malvados snif snif.

* * *

Nossa terminei!

Gente você não sabem a alegria que eu tenho sempre que eu vejo um novo review. E como eu tenho raiva de mim mesma por demorar tanto pra atualizar. Termino esse capítulo por aqui e até o próximo.

E mesmo que esse capítulo esteja uma merda pode mandar um review quilométrico criticando. Onegai sem palavrões.


	4. koshoo? Tudo graças a Pimenta?

**Resumo:** Uma poção do amor. Jiraya com muitas idéias. O que acontece? Sobra pro Kakashi dar uma de cúpido _(Ó.Ó)_ E quem são as viti... eh os casais? Os pobres jovens de Konoha. Capítulo 3: **"koshoo!? Tudo graças a Pimenta?"**.

**Disclaimer:** Eu e Tsunade estávamos em _Las Vegas_. A Tsunade ficou tão (censurado) da vida porque perdeu todo o dinheiro no jogo, que pegou os direitos de Naruto que eu guardava com tanto carinho e apostou. Resultado: A _pata_ perdeu os direitos pra um tal de _Kishimoto ¬¬ _Então... Enquanto eu não arranjo um jeito de pegar de volta... Tenho que dizer que Naruto não me pertence TT e sim a essa pessoa ai ¬¬

A idéia da poção do amor não é minha, ela foi usada no fic da Belier, **todos os direitos autorais para ela**.

**Avisos:** Este fic contém muitos casais. E posso afirmar que um (ou dois depende de vocês e também de mim né? Dois já confirmados XD) deles vai ser yaoi. (Yaoi homem x homem "não necessariamente fazendo coisas impróprias, como no caso desse fic" Se isso te ofende... é só clicar no "x" ou na flecha do voltar ).

Hoje um capítulo maior pra me desculpar pelo atraso.

**Naruto:** Não se enganem... a maior parte é a resposta dos reviews ú.ú

**Últimos avisos:**

"BlaBlaBla" - Fala normal dos personagens

"_Blábláblá" - _Pensamento dos personagens.

**_(1)_** – São notas ou glossário, que eu coloco no fim do capítulo.

**x-x-x-x-x** mudança de cena.

* * *

**_Aviso importante: Esse capítulo terá um casal YAOI, ou seja, se isso te incomoda é só não ler. Se você mandou um review é só ir para o fim da página que eu respondi! O próximo capítulo será hetero... Paciência e espere (Eu avisei! Não quero ver nenhum xingamento na minha caixa postal ¬¬)_**

Agora sim... Enjoy. XD

**

* * *

**

**_Hatake Cúpido Kakashi! Nani?_**

Capítulo 3: "**koshoo!? Tudo graças a Pimenta?**"

**By: **Harumi-Sama. 

* * *

Nesse momento nossas queridas viti... eh nossos queridos jovens saiam do mercado com as compras.

"Eu não estou com vontade de ir pra lá". Reclamou Shikamaru. "Quem sabe que coisas problemáticas eles vão nos mandar fazer agora".

"35" disse Tenten anotando num bloquinho.

"Tenten o que você tanto anota nesse bloquinho?" Perguntou Lee curioso.

"Nada de mais" suspirou "Eu apostei com o Kiba, que o Shikamaru falaria mais de 40 problemáticos de hoje até amanhã. E até agora já foram 35".

"Ou seja" começou Kiba. "Se eu ganhar você vai fazer o que eu quiser por um mês"

"E se você perder hehehe" sua face se iluminou "Você vai ter que..." Mas a frase não chegou a ser concluída.

"..." Kiba tapava a boca de Tenten e tentava disfarçar o rubor em seu rosto. "Eu vou ganhar de qualquer jeito. E se você abrir o bico" Olhar sinistro.

"Por um momento seu olhar ficou mais assustador do que o do Neji" disse assustada.

"Agora eu quero saber" disse Sakura curiosa.

"É conta" disse Naruto com os olhinhos brilhando.

"Alguém viu o Shino?" disse Hinata mudando o assunto e ajudando o companheiro de equipe.

"Hum..." Lee começou a procurar. "É verdade ele não ta aqui".

"Ele disse que depois nos alcançaria na academia" informou Neji. "Acelerem o passo, pois se nós demorarmos muito a Tsunade vai nos matar".

"Vamos logo" disse Naruto correndo na frente. "Ver a velhota nervosa não é nenhuma visão do paraíso"

"..." Sakura também se pôs a andar mais rápido acompanhando a velocidade de Naruto "Realmente... é a visão do inferno" concluiu uma vez que tinha muita experiência com Tsunade.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Em quanto isso na academia...

Kakashi e Iruka estavam encurralados na parede por um dos jovens ninjas.

"Recebi informações de que os professores estão dando uma de cúpidos. E que os casais que se formaram... foram por causa de vocês".

"De onde você tirou isso" mentiu Kakashi tentando desconversar.

"Minhas fontes são cem por cento seguras" disse apontando um inseto em sua manga. "Deixei esse seguindo você Kakashi".

"Iru-kun... então você não estava mentindo quando disse que tinha um inseto em mim" se desculpou sem jeito.

"Você não acreditou ¬¬ ?" Zangou-se o Chuunin.

"Gomen" desculpou-se o Cúpido.

"Caham" disse Shino para chamar atenção já que até o momento estava sendo ignorado. "Continuando, eu ouvi que vocês planejam colocar o Kiba com essa tal de Natsumi?"

"Há... você nã..." mas Iruka não terminou a frase, porque Kakashi o interrompeu.

"Exatamente nós planejamos fazer isso û.\ " disse ainda tapando a boca de Iruka "Porque? Algo contra?"

"Bem eu..." começou a ficar com o rosto corado.

"Que bom que não tem nada contra". Disse kakashi se segurando para não rir "Então se nos da licença eu e o Iruka-kun temos que ir" disse puxando Iruka pra fora da sala, deixando pra trás um Shino vermelho. Não dando para identificar se de raiva ou de vergonha.

"Por que fez isso Kakashi?" Perguntou Iruka sem entender.

"Espere um momento" e Kakashi começou a vasculhar tudo para ver não tinha nem um inseto neles. "Pronto... Ouça Shino só escutou até a parte da Natsumi, não escutou realmente o que pretendemos fazer. Pra que estragar a diversão?" Concluiu.

"Hai!" Iruka então entendeu. E acompanhou o amigo até a cozinha da academia, afinal daqui a pouco os jovens de Konoha chegariam lá.

Só que algo inesperado aconteceu. Quando chegaram na cozinha deram de cara com Tsunade, Shizune, Kurenai, Anko e a garota que no momento só serviria para atrapalhar seus planos. Conversando com Anko se encontrava Natsumi.

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Perguntou Kakashi surpreso e desapontado _"Vai ser mais difícil seguir o meu plano com elas aqui"_

"Você acha que vamos entregar a cozinha pra vocês?" Olhou Kurenai com um olhar reprovador. "Precisamos de pessoas responsáveis cuidando daqui".

"E além do mais... Natsumi se ofereceu pra ajudar" disse Tsunade apontando a aluna que deu um sorriso meigo-falso.

"_Isso vai atrapalhar tudo"_ pensou Kakashi e olhando para Iruka não precisou saber ler mentes para ver que o amigo pensava a mesma coisa.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Voltando ao time PPT...

"Chegamos" exclamou Tenten "Pra onde temos que levar as compras?" Perguntou.

"Nos mandaram levar para a cozinha da academia" informou Neji.

"Então vamos" disse Naruto.

Ao chegarem lá se depararam com os senseis, alguns outros jovens ninjas e ainda de quebra a Hokage. Que logo tomou a voz.

"Muito bem... agora que já fizeram as compras, vocês vão cozinhar pro festival".

"QUE?" Exclamação geral de todos os jovens.

"Isso mesmo" informou a Tsunade com o seu 'bom-humor' de sempre. "E não quero ouvir nenhum pio de reclamação". Silêncio total. "Agora sentissem em trio" dizendo isso se retirou pra... Bem vocês sabem, esvaziar alguma garrafa de saquê.

Kiba olhou para Shino e para Hinata quando Kurenai o interrompeu.

"Olha só quem está aqui Kiba" disse Kurenai apontando para Natsumi que agora era notada por todos.

"Você?" Quem exclamou isso não foi Kiba, mas sim Shikamaru.

"Se não é o fracassado" disse Natsumi.

"Que garota problemática vocês trazem aqui" disse Shikamaru, enquanto Tentem anotava em seu bloquinho.

"Você a conhece Shikamaru?" Perguntou Anko.

"Vamos dizer que nos vimos" disse a garota num tom meloso.

"_É nesse dia a Ino entrou no seu corpo e te humilhou na frente das suas prováveis ex-amigas" _pensou o mestre das sombras.

"Bem deixando isso de lado" disse Kurenai e se dirigindo a Kiba "Acho que seria bom se a Natsumi se sentasse com você, ela é uma ótima cozinheira e como vocês se conhecem, vai ser mais fácil".

"Tudo bem" disse Kiba com um sorriso amarelo _"droga vou ter que agüentar essa chata"_ pensou.

"Eu vou me sentar com vocês" disse Shino, com a voz mais séria que de costume.

"_Pelo menos isso"_ pensou Kakashi.

Enquanto isso, os outros começaram a se arrumar nas mesas em trio.

Sasuke ia chamar Naruto pra se sentar com ele, quando... como um furacão duas garotas do seu fã-clube apareceram e o arrastou para que o Uchiha se sentasse na mesma mesa que elas. Isso sem que o Sasuke pudesse fazer nada para impedir.

O loiro ficou olhando a cena um 'pouco' incomodado, mas não demonstrou e começou a procurar alguém quando Neji chamou a sua atenção.

"Quer fazer par comigo e com a Hinata-chan?" Convidou _"Tudo para fazer a Hina-chan feliz, mesmo que eu não faça parte dessa felicidade"_ pensou um pouco triste.

"Hai" Exclamou Naruto feliz por ter com quem sentar.

Acabou por se sentar entre Hinata e Neji numa mesa atrás do Uchiha, com esse prestando muita atenção nos Hyuuga's-tarados-pelo-Naruto **(1)** atrás de si e não ligando para as garotas brigando por ele ao seu lado.

Sakura se sentou com Sai e com Tenten, na mesa do meio. Com Sai por motivos óbvios e com Tenten para saber das fofocas atuais.

Lee sentou-se com Gai-sensei na mesa da frente. Para cozinharem 'com o fogo da juventude'. Junto de uma Anko não contente com essa distribuição de lugares.

Shikamaru acabou se sentando junto de Kakashi e Iruka na última mesa.

E assim eles começaram a cozinhar...

**x-x-x-x-x**

Na primeira mesa Lee, Gai e Anko foram encarregados de preparar Somen **(2)**. Onde Lee e Gai faziam suas 'regras pessoais'.

"Se eu não conseguir picar esses legumes em menos de dois minutos eu vou ter que comprar mais legumes e continuar até conseguir" dizia Lee cortando os vegetais numa velocidade surpreendente.

"Se eu não adivinhar o tempo de cozimento desse macarrão eu vou ter que repetir tudo até conseguir" dizia Gai com os olhos vidrados no fogão enquanto o macarrão era cozido.

Anko olhava tudo aquilo com uma enorme gota na cabeça. Decidiu ignorar o ocorrido e começou a separar os diferentes tipos de molho que podiam ser colocados no Somen.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Kakashi e Iruka preparavam um Teriyaki **(3)**, já que Shikamaru preferiu dormir encostado na mesa. E aproveitando o estado vegetativo do mestre das sombras resolveram conversar entre sussurros.

"Kakashi, o que faremos? Não era esperado que os outros Senseis estivessem aqui, muito menos a Natsumi". Disse Iruka enquanto preparava o molho.

"Eu sei" suspirou. "Eu também não esperava por isso" disse não muito convincente.

"..." Iruka o fitou surpreso por alguns minutos. "Você já esperava que isso fosse acontecer?" Perguntou.

"Bem... sim" suspirou. "Uma vez que a primeira tentativa deu 'errado', era de se esperar que eles iriam querer ter certeza que da próxima vez daria certo... ainda mais agora com o que aconteceu hoje com a Ino e o Chouji" explicou.

"Temos que pensar em algo" disse Iruka.

"Hai!" E uma pequena lâmpada se acendeu em cima de sua cabeça. "Preciso de pimenta".

"oO Teriyaki não leva pimenta" surpreendeu-se Iruka.

"Eu sei" û.\

**x-x-x-x-x**

Numa mesa próxima Sakura, Sai e Tenten foram encarregadas do Sushi. Onde Sakura e Sai se surpreenderam com as habilidades de Tenten em cortar coisas.

"Você não tem medo de se cortar?" Perguntou Sakura um pouco receosa com a velocidade da garota.

"Já me acostumei" disse Tenten cortando um peixe. "Nas missões quem tem cozinhar sou eu, uma vez que o Lee e o Gai são compulsivos..." disse apontando com a cabeça enquanto Lee e Gai faziam de tudo como dois locos desesperados. "e o Neji... bem o Neji sentava e esperava a comida ficar pronta".

"É ele não tem cara de quem ajuda" disse Sakura.

"Interessante esse comportamento" disse Sai anotando algo em seu caderninho pessoal.

"Que de interessante tem em me ouvir dizer que eu sou obrigada a ser escrava pessoal daqueles marmanjos? E que negócio é esse de anotar as coisas toda hora" Perguntou Tenten irritada.

"Hum...?' disse Sai a encarando. "Não estou anotando sobre você" disse simplesmente. "E esse caderno é onde estão minhas anotações sobre as ações e emoções humanas".

"Então que cena está te chamando atenção?". Perguntou Sakura curiosa.

"Aquela" disse Sai apontando algumas mesas à frente. Onde certa aura negra cercava duas mesas.

**x-x-x-x-x**

As mesas citadas eram nada mais nada menos que a de Sasuke e as suas fãs e a de Naruto, Neji e Hinata.

Naruto no momento ignorava o Gyudon **(4)** que tinha que preparar com seus companheiros. E olhava para a mesa à frente quase explodindo de raiva.

Na mesa à frente as duas garotas do fã-clube Uchiha brigavam para ver quem iria dar o Ramen preparado para o moreno. Isso resultou com as duas muito perto do garoto. E quase dando Ramen para ele na técnica do 'olha o aviãozinho'.

Naruto tentava ignorar a visão a sua frente e começou a ralar o Gengibre, mas a raiva era tanto que acabou quebrando o ralador na mão.

"Não sabia que o Naruto era tão possessivo com Ramen" surpreendeu-se Neji **(5)**.

"..." Hinata sabia que não era por causa do Ramen. _"O Naruto está possessivo com a pessoa que vai comer o Ramen"_ sorriu ao observar o loiro perdendo a calma. Mesmo achando graça na cena não podia deixar o amigo sofrer assim. Decidiu que o Uchiha deveria receber o troco. "Naruto..." chamou.

"Hum?!" Perguntou Naruto tentando disfarçar o nervosismo.

"_Espero que isso funcione"_ pensou. "Me ajuda a mexer a panela? Minha mão está dolorida" disse manhosa. E sorriu quando percebeu que quando a frase chegou no ouvido do Uchiha esse começou a engasgar com o Ramen que estava comendo.

"_Por favor, diga não"_ Pensou o Uchiha desesperado.

"Claro Hina-chan" disse Naruto. E então ajudou a jovem a mexer a panela.

"_Kuso! Maldita aproveitadora. Como ela ousa ter essa liberdade com ele?"_ pensou Sasuke e a cada segundo dando miradas furtivas a mesa a trás de si, caso algum dos Hyuuga's tentassem alguma coisa.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Eu disse que era uma cena interessante" disse Sai

"Hum?" As garotas não tinham entendido a tensão.

"Deixa pra lá, mais cedo ou mais tarde vai acontecer" E ignorando mais uma vez a cara de confusão das duas voltou a preparar o seu Sushi de frutas **(6)**.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Enquanto isso numa mesa mais afastada...

"Kiba-kun" disse Natsumi numa voz irritante. "Deixa que eu te ajude com o arroz"

"Não se preocupe o Shino já esta me ajudando, continue preparando o curry **(7)**" respondeu Kiba o mais depressa possível.

"_Essa garota está me irritando, ela não para de arranjar uma desculpa pra se esfregar no Kiba-chan, será que ela não percebe que a presença dela aqui é irritante"_ pensou Shino, fazendo de tudo para controlar sua raiva.

"Kiba-kun" Chamou a garota. "Cadê o aquele seu cachorrinho?"

"O Akamaru? Está lá fora a Tsunade não deixou ele entrar na cozinha" sorriso amarelo. _"Que voz irritante, ainda bem que o Shino está aqui, não sabia que ele cozinhava tão bem. Geralmente quem cozinha é a Hinata"_. Pensou Kiba. Quando foi pegar o arroz não previu que Shino teve a mesma idéia e as duas mãos se encostaram por alguns segundos.

Ambos quando repararam ficaram vermelhos e se encararam. Quase que magneticamente seus rostos começaram a se aproximar. Mas nem tudo são mar de rosas e...

"Kiba-kun" Chamou Natsumi cortando o momento 'mágico' dos dois que se viraram rapidamente e totalmente corados".

"O que foi?" Perguntou Kiba ainda muito vermelho. _"Por Kami-sama eu quase beijei ele"_ pensou se recriminando por tal _quase_ ato.

"Quando eu terminar o Curry você vai ser o primeiro a experimentar" disse a garota entre risinhos enjoados.

"A ta" disse sem prestar muita atenção, pois sua mente ainda estava a mil por causa do acontecimento de agora a pouco.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Enquanto isso na mesa do 'fogo da juventude'

"Consegui" desse Lee tirando o suor da testa e agarrando uma garrafinha. "Depois de 'algumas' vezes tentando piquei todas as verduras em menos de dois minutos". E dando um grande gole de uma vez na garrafa.

"O.O Lee isso não é água" disso Anko desesperada, mas Lee já tinha bebido todo o conteúdo da garrafa. "Isso era saquê para o molho".

"Saquê?" Exclamou Gai. "Essa não o Lee vai..."

Não deu tempo de falar, pois Lee começou a ficar violento e atirar coisas pra todo o lado. Alguns alunos foram ajudar Gai a segurar Lee.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Na última mesa...

"Tem certeza que isso vai dar certo?" Perguntou Iruka.

"Sim" disse Kakashi sorridente "E vamos aproveitar a confusão"

"Então anda logo" disse Iruka.

E kakashi sumiu numa bola de fumaça. Retornando segundos depois.

"Hehehe" disse fazendo um 'V' de vitória com os dedos. "Agora é só esperar"

**x-x-x-x-x**

Em certa mesa...

"Pronto Kiba-kun pode experimentar... Não está forte, pois eu quase não coloquei pimenta" disse oferecendo a colher de pau.

"Obrigado" disse pegando a colher e experimentando um pouco do molho. Quando descobriu que não era boa idéia.

"O que achou?" Perguntou a garota.

"Ag.. Agu..." disse totalmente vermelho.

"Agu?" Perguntou a garota sem entender.

"ÁGUA! PORXXX ISSO TÁ CHEIO DE PIMENTA" gritou.

"Como?" E a garota experimentou uma quantidade bem grande, se arrependendo e correndo rapidamente ao banheiro para acabar com toda água da torneira.

"Pronto... beba" disse Shino entregando um copo de água ao amigo.

"..." Bebeu desesperadamente. "Obrigado" sorriu ao amigo e não percebeu que o mesmo corou.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Eu disse que ia funcionar" disse Kakashi.

"Por mais que me custe admitir você estava certo" disse Iruka.

"Muito bem... vamos começar a fase B do plano" disse pegando um dardo e soprando.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Do nada os olhos de Kiba se arregalaram e sua respiração começou a falhar. Era uma sensação tão estranha que aos poucos ele foi caindo.

"_Que sensação é essa"_ Pensava enquanto todo seu corpo parecia queimar. _"Será que é por causa do Curry?"_

"Kiba você está bem? O Curry voltou a arder". Perguntou. E acabou o segurando para que não caísse no chão. E sentou-se no chão com Kiba apoiado em seu colo. Enquanto abanava a mão no rosto do amigo que estava fervendo.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Ninguém notou isso, pois nesse momento Lee estava pior e todos tentavam para-lo o que não estava sendo uma tarefa fácil.

"Por que hic vocês hic estão me segurando" disse Lee furioso tentando se livrar dos outros que tentavam em vão segura-lo.

"Não tem como segurar esse cara" disse Neji que num momento de distração levou uma voadora e foi parar longe. Sendo cuidado por Hinata o que o fez agradecer aos céus por isso e ao Lee... bom também o agradeceria depois.

"Kuso!" Disse Naruto tentando parar Lee. "Quem foi o baka que deu saquê pra esse cara"

"Baka?" Enfureceu-se Anko. "Espera só eu ficar livre aqui e você vai ver" disse tentando segurar Lee com todas as forças.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Kiba ainda respirava com dificuldade no colo do amigo.

"Kiba?!" exasperou-se Shino. "O que você está sentindo?"

"Ca-calor" disse com dificuldade.

"Eu vou pegar água" disse se mexendo para levantar e ir.

"Não... fica aqui" disse Kiba.

"Kiba..." Mas a frase não foi completada.

"..." Kiba empurrou Shino de encontro a si. Deixando seu rosto bem perto do outro. "Eu preciso continuar o que eu comecei agora pouco" dizendo isso juntou seus lábios ao de Shino que mais que prontamente correspondeu.

Começaram apenas com um pequeno roce de lábios que aos poucos foi se aprofundando. E o beijo começou a ganhar caricias mais selvagens e de certo desespero por mais.

Aos poucos se separaram e se encararam. Ambos muito corados.

"Se eu soubesse que uma pimenta causaria tudo isso, já teria feito há muito tempo" disse Shino, acariciando de leve a bochecha corada do agora seu provável namorado.

"E se eu soubesse que seria correspondido também já teria feito isso há mais tempo" confessou Kiba puxando Shino para perto de si novamente lhe dando pequenas mordiscadas no lóbulo da orelha. Este por sua vez gemeu como resposta e o abraçou.

"Fica... comigo hoje" disse o comandante dos insetos.

"Hoje e sempre" foi a resposta acompanhada por mais um beijo.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Kakashi... Ei Kakashi! Para de olhar para o nada e vem nos ajudar a controlar o Lee". Disse uma Kurenai irritada.

"Tudo bem" disse Kakashi depois de observar feliz, dois vultos saindo da cozinha de mãos dadas.

"O que podemos fazer" disse Sasuke que não agüentava mais segurar Lee, este no entanto parecia não demonstrar sinal de cansaço ou desistência.

"Yare Yare! Deixem isso comigo" disse Kakashi e se aproximando de Lee o suficiente para cochichar uma algo em seu ouvido.

O que aconteceu foi espantoso. Lee do nada parou de mostrar resistência e com a bochecha um pouco corada caiu no sono.

"Isso foi incrível" surpreendeu-se Anko. "O que você disse a ele?".

"Hi-Mit-Su **(8)**" disse Kakashi.

Olhares frios de ódio de todos.

"Bem... vamos voltar a cozinhar". Disse Kurenai por fim.

"Kiba-kun cadê você" gritou Natsumi que voltara à pouco.

"É verdade... nem o Kiba nem o Shino estão aqui" percebeu Naruto.

"Eles não vão voltar tão cedo" anunciou Kakashi escondendo seu sorriso pervertido por de trás da máscara.

"Kiba-kun" choramingou Natsumi.

"Amanhã vocês se vêem" tranqüilizou Kurenai.

"_Vocês podem se ver sim, mas não do jeito que você espera"_ pensou Iruka tentando ter um pouco de dó da garota.

Enquanto isso alheio à confusão, Shikamaru permanecia adormecido. **(9)**

**x-x-x-x-x**

Depois de terminarem de cozinhar cada um se dirigiu para sua casa. No momento Naruto e Sasuke andavam lado a lado sozinhos. Até então calados, quando Sasuke resolveu falar.

"Hum... Naruto" E ao ver que o loiro prestava atenção continuou. "Você gosta da Hinata?"

"...?" Cara de surpresa pela pergunta. "Hum... gosto..." respondeu simplesmente.

"Entendo..." disse um pouco triste.

"Mas eu a vejo como eu vejo a Sakura... uma irmã. Porque você está perguntando isso?"

"Nada... só para passar o tempo e não ficar entediado, ainda mais por causa da sua presença... u-su-ra-ton-ka-chi" respondeu zombando, mas com um sorriso no rosto.

"Grrr Sasuke-no-baka" brigou o loiro. "Você vai ver".

"Até amanhã... Dobe" disse ele correndo em direção a sua casa.

"Baka" gritou em resposta e também tomou o caminho de casa.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Enquanto isso...

"Mandou me chamar Hokage-sama?" Perguntou Kakashi.

"Hai!" Exclamou Tsunade. "Amanhã os dois ninjas da areia Kankuro e Temari vão vir aqui ajudar no festival".

"E quanto ao Kazekage?" Perguntou Kakashi.

"Gaara virá no dia do festival, afinal ele tem muito que fazer". Informou. "Sua missão vai ser espera-los amanhã no portão de Konoha".

"Hai!" disse Kakashi sumindo numa bola de fumaça.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Na vila oculta da areia...

"TEMARI!!!"

"Não grita que eu não sou surda" disse a ninja. "O que foi Kankuro?".

"Cadê a minha maquiagem?" Perguntou á irmã enquanto revirava o quarto inteiro.

"Joguei fora" respondeu simplesmente.

"Que?!" gritou o irmão incrédulo.

"Acredite ou não você fica melhor sem ela" disse Temari voltando para seu quarto. "E vê se termina logo de arrumar as malas".

"Temari... sua..." Kankuro não conseguia descrever a raiva em palavras, era melhor em gestos.

"Quer parar! Isso não vai te impedir de tentar conquistar aquela ninja de Konoha que lutou comigo".

"Do q-que você está falando? Eu n-não go-gosto de ninguém de Konoha" gaguejou e com o rosto totalmente corado.

"Ai, ai... konbanwa! **(10)**" disse a loira.

Ignorando os berros de Kankuro contra a irmã, Gaara foi à direção do quarto desta.

"Vocês vão partir que horas amanhã?" Perguntou.

"Bem cedo" respondeu a loira.

"Entendo" Respondeu. _"Yes! Sem meus irmãos aqui! Eu vou poder fazer tudo que eu quiser"_ disse em pensamentos.

"A propósito" disse a loira escondendo um pequeno sorriso que começava a se formar no seu rosto. "Hoje eu limpei o seu quarto e mudei de lugar a sua coleção de revistas yaoi... de debaixo da cama para o piso falso onde você esconde os biscoitos, afinal em baixo da cama o Kankuro pode achar facilmente". Informou.

Cataploft

Gaara estava no chão inconsciente, depois do shock de descobrir que sua irmã estava por dentro de seus 'gostos' pessoais.

"Acho que falei demais **(11)**" disse Temari rindo. E deixando Gaara inconsciente no corredor foi dormir.

**x-x-x-x-x**

De volta a vila oculta da folha...

"Então o que a vel... a Tsunade-sama queria?" Perguntou Iruka. Enquanto era acompanhado por Kakashi até em casa.

"Nada de mais... apenas que amanhã Kankuro e Temari vão vir aqui nos ajudar com os preparativos do festival" Informou,

"Ah...Falando nisso... Quais são os próximos casais da lista?"

"Deixa-me ver..." disse Kakashi retirando um pergaminho do bolso e fazendo cara desagrado ao olhar o casal. "Aqui diz Neji e Tenten... quando é que eles vão acertar uma hein?!".

"E então tem alguma idéia?" perguntou Iruka.

"Tive depois que a Hokage falou que aqueles dois vinham amanhã" informou.

"Então é a vez da Tenten?"

"Hai!" disse sorrindo.

"Chegamos! Até amanhã Kakashi" despediu-se Iruka.

"Até" Quando ia sumir foi segurado por Iruka.

"Me lembrei" disse ele segurando o braço do jounin. "O que você disse ao Lee?" perguntou curioso.

"A verdade" respondeu. E desapareceu numa bola de fumaça.

O dia de amanhã prometia...

Continua...

**Glossário/Notas:**

**Koshoo** significa _pimenta_ em japonês. (O titulo ficaria "Pimenta?! Tudo graças a pimenta?").

**(1) **Hyuuga's-tarados-pelo-Naruto: Hahaha O Sasuke acha que o dois os Hyuuga's gostam do Naruto. (Eu também suspeito XD)

**(2)** Somen: É um prato geralmente servido em festivais. Consiste em um macarrão especial servido bem gelado, especialmente para dias de verão e preparado com ingredientes relativamente saudáveis. O número de legumes utilizado segue a preferência da pessoa que está fazendo a refeição. O prato pode ser servido com um caldo forte que inclui molho de soja e saquê.

**(3) **Teriyaki: Espeto de frango com molho adocicado. O molho é feito de açúcar, shoyu e saquê doce (mirin).

**(4) **Gyudon: '_beef bowl'_ ou carne de boi com gengibre sobre arroz

**(5) **Naquela hora o Neji achou que o Naruto estava bravo porque o grupo dele não encarregado de fazer o Ramen.

**(6) **Sushi de frutas: O sushi não é apenas recheado com peixe como a maioria pensa. Ele pode ter muitos recheios. Como no caso frutas. (N/A: É muito bom XD)

**(7) **Curry: O _curry_ é um tempero originário da Índia, extremamente aromático e apimentado. Por ser na verdade uma mistura de temperos, o _curry_ tem como característica principal ser uma mistura de vários tipos de pimentas com outros condimentos, que moídos formam um pó amarelado.

**(8)** Himitsu: Significa segredo _(N/A:Também com os direitos autorais para Gravitation, pois a cena foi totalmente copiada do Shindou-kun)_.

**(9) **Como será que ele conseguiu dormir com aquela confusão toda o.O ?

**(10)** Konbanwa: Significa _Boa noite_.

**(11) **Temari rox \o/

**Harumi:** Nyaaaa! Nem acredito que terminei...

**Kitsune:** Caham.

**Harumi:** Gomen! Nem acredito que terminamos ú.ú

**Kitsune:** Assim é melhor XD

**Harumi:** Este capítulo só saiu porque minha priminha me deu algumas idéias, ai eu fui montando.

**Kitsune**: Se não sou eu ú.ú

**Harumi:** Ignorando o momento de superioridade dela eu vou dar algumas notas finais antes dos reviews :B

**Kitsune:** ¬¬ anda logo.

**Harumi:** Este foi o capítulo número três... com o casal yaoi Shino e Kiba. Um pequeno presente aos de fãs de yaoi.

**Kitsune:** Yaoi º¬º

**Harumi:** Nesse capítulo eu também revelei todos os próximos casais. Não bem revelar, já que estava na cara u.uv

**Kitsune:** Na cara mesmo o lesada XP

**Harumi:** ¬¬ - voltando as notas – O próximo capítulo será Kankuro e Tenten.

**Tenten:** x.x

**Harumi:** Que foi Tenten?

**Tenten:** O Kankuro?

**Harumi:** Ele fica melhor sem aquela maquiagem.

**Tenten olhando Kankuro sem maquiagem:** #o.o# Da pro gasto.

**Harumi:** Ou é ele ou tu fica pra titia.

**Tenten:** O.o

**Kankuro:** Se isso te anima eu posso te ensinar um jeito muito interessante de usar as minhas marionetes**. – sorriso cem por cento malicioso**.

**Tenten:** XD

**Harumi:** Cada perva que me aparece ú.ú

**Kitsune:** Como se você não fosse uma.

**Harumi:** _OSUWARI_! (Significa senta, fala da Kagome pro Inuyasha sentar – literalmente)

**Kitsune:** u.uv isso só funciona com a Kagome.

**Harumi:** ¬¬

**Gaara chegando:** Como assim... Biscoitos? ¬¬

**Harumi:** Nya! Você fica tão fofo viciado por biscoito, isso não apenas em fics, mas em fanarts e outros XD

**Gaara:** ¬¬ Você vai... que cheiro é esse?

**Lee com uma forma de biscoitos na mão:** Você quer Gaa-kun? Acabou de sair do forno XD

Gaara sai correndo com todos os biscoitos.

**Harumi:** Valeu Lee.

**Lee:** Muito bem, agora faça o favor de cumprir o trato ¬¬

**Harumi:** Não se preocupe, você ia ficar com o Gaara de qualquer jeito mesmo ú.ú

**Lee**: o.O

**Harumi:** XD

**Chega o Kakashi:** u.\

**Naruto:** Vai Kakashi diz o que você falou pro Lee **– pediu**.

**Lee:** Não fale! **– Vermelho da cabeça aos pés.**

**Kakashi:** Yare Yare... falo ou não?

**Harumi:** O pessoal que ta lendo o fic decide XD

**Naruto:** Eu quero saber **– olhos de cachorro abandonado**

**Harumi comovida pela cena:** N-não... eu n-não posso... é mais forte que eu... eu te conto Naruto-kun.

**Naruto:** Arigatou _"hehehe sabia que não falharia"_

**Harumi recebe um murro na cabeça:** x.x

**Kitsune:** Você pode cair nos truques baratos dele mais eu não.

**Harumi:** ¬¬ Não sei se devo agradecer ou não, mas tenho que ficar contente que você é mais uma pro fã clube do Sasuke. Mais Naruto pra mim.

**Sasuke para Harumi:** Se afaste do Naruto ¬¬

**Naruto para Kitsune**: Se afaste do Sasuke ¬¬

**Harumi e Kitsune:** T.T

**Chega Akamaru:** Au au au au! (**Tradução:** O que vai ser de mim agora?)

**Harumi:** Au au au au: (**Tradução:** Sendo honesta... vela)

**Akamaru:** snif cain snif

**Kitsune:** Você fala a língua de cachorros?

**Harumi:** O fic é meu eu faço o que eu quero ú.ú

**Kitsune:** o.O

**Harumi:** Já ia esquecendo de avisar que agora vai ter muito mais ceninhas SasuNaru, afinal esse é o casal principal do fic (Que? Não imaginavam que tinha um shipper máster? XD) Se querem uma prova, se vocês procurarem pelo _char_ na ffn de Sasuke e Naruto, vocês vão achar esse fic XD

**Kitsune:** O.O

**Harumi:** Acho que é só isso... agora os reviews XD

**

* * *

**

Reviews (O que todo autor ama)

_**

* * *

Mandy Lua:**_

**  
Harumi olhando o tamanho da review:** O.O

**Shino:** Sim o inseto foi uma dica meio escondida que essa maluca colocou ú.ú

**Kiba:** E você acertou o casal era Kiba e Shino XD

**Sakura:** Ninguém me ama só o Sai.

**Kitsune:** Pobre Sai ú.ú

**Harumi:** Concordo contigo û.û

**Sakura:** ¬¬

**Harumi:** Eu nunca mudaria o casal mais fofo XD

**Naruto:** Alguém que não me enxerga apenas como uke \o/

**Harumi:** Nya! Desde que não seja a Sakura, pra mim você pode ficar de qualquer jeito. Uke ou seme. Confesso que tenho uma queda pelo Naruto seme só que é meio O.C. XD

**Sasuke**: Eu uke?** – momento de depressão.**

**Harumi:** Hump! Que ego orgulhoso ú.ú

**Hinata: **Neji-kun... bem eu... **– vermelha da cabeça aos pés.**

**Neji:** Ouse encostar um fio na Hinata-chan e você já era.

**Hinata:** Mas Neji-kun eu não amo o Naruto

**Neji:** o.O ?

**Hinata:** Não! É outra pessoa.

**Neji:** Hinata seja quem for eu vou te apoiar **– afirma –** _não vou mais precisar matar o Naruto, ainda bem porque enfrentar o Sasuke depois seria... x.x_

**Hinata:** XD

**Harumi:** Kakashi! Pare de ficar pedindo lemon ò.ó !

**Kakashi:** Eu quero ter a chance de ser feliz nesse fic também T.T

**Harumi:** Eu não vou por lemon. É classificação livre o fic. Mas... **– cochicha no ouvido de Kakashi.**

**Kakashi:** hehehe gostei.

**Harumi:** Tsunade esse recado é para você. **– manda a Tsunade responder**

**Tsunade-sama lendo o pedido:** Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Iruka e outros ninjas sem ser a Sakura... hum... para te proteger do Kakashi? Isso vai dar. **– escreve a conta num papel.**

**Harumi:** Deixa eu ver **– olha a conta –** wou x.x Espero que você tenha muito dinheiro.

**Kitsune também vendo a conta:** Que abuso Tsunade ò.ó

**Tsunade:** Abuso nada... os tempos estão na paz e não tem tido nenhuma missão. Eu preciso arranjar grana de algum jeito.

**Harumi:** Ajudaria se você não ficasse apostando. Você sabe que vai perder ú.ú

**Tsunade:** ¬¬

**Harumi:** Ó.O Essa pergunta pervertida é pro Naruto.

**Naruto corado:** Bem se depois de ter lido a coleção inteira da série _Icha Icha_ eu não tivesse aprendido nada...

**Todos:** Ohhhhh

**Sasuke:** Bom saber... Autora da pra andar logo com a minha vez e a do Naruto:

**Harumi:** Pervertido.

**Kitsune:** Perfeito º¬º

**Harumi:** Baba-ovo pro Sasuke.

**Kitsune:** Olha quem fala, baba-ovo do Naruto ¬¬

**Harumi:** ¬¬

**Kitsune**: ¬¬

**Harumi:** ¬¬

**Naruto:** PQP! PAREM LOGO COM ISSO

**As duas:** O.O

**Naruto:** Assim é melhor ú.ú

**Harumi:** Hehehe sei que eu não devia, mas só por ser SasuNaru vai ser bem especial XD

**Lee:** Isso é puxa-saquismo.

**Harumi:** Olha quem fala ú.ú não sou eu que vivo pelo meu sensei **– retruca –** _mais eu nem tenho um sensei T.T_

**Lee: **...

**Kitsune:** Quem cala consente.

**Harumi:** Só que eu quero que o Sasuke sofra um pouco antes... vai demorar pra perdoar o que ele fez com o Naru-kun... o tadinho sofreu pra caramba.

**Sasuke:** ¬¬

**Naruto:** Alguém que me entende T.T

**Harumi:** Escutem aqui o bando de desocupados **– se referindo ao elenco de Naruto** – esse recado é pra vocês.

**Todos lendo:** ...

**Harumi:** Vamos ver a opinião de vocês...

**Sai:** Sim casais alternados e pela primeira vez eu não fiquei pra titia XD

**Sakura:** Ela ta certa – sorriso colgate. **Inner _–_**_ Eu preferia o Sasuke-kun T.T malditos casais alternados ¬¬ - **Harumi entra na mente da garota** – mesmo se fosse convencionais eu nunca que ia te por com o Sasuke XP sua baka. _

**Chouji:** Sim! Viva a este fic, fui pra casa com uma das mais gostosas do anime \o/

**Ino corada:** Eu também gostei é diferente mais é bom – pensamento – _ainda mais porque aquele Gaara me assusta ú.ú_

**Kiba:** Eu gostei geralmente eu sou excluído dos fics. E yaoi... uma experiência nova ú.ú

**Shino:** Idem.

**Outros:** Não podemos opinar ainda T.T estamos solteiros.

**Harumi:** Não se preocupe, depois eles opinam XD

**Kakashi lendo o resto:** Hum... se eu não trocasse ficaria tudo muito igual. E eu sou uma pessoa aberta a coisas novas **– pisca pro Iruka. **– Quanto aos outros senseis, a única coisa que eu posso fazer é ameaçar os meus alunos u.u

**Neji e hinata lendo o resto:** O.O

**Harumi:** Pelo amor né! Respondam, não fiquem olhando com cara de bobos.

**Neji:** Eu não fico corando porque eu quero ¬¬ E não sei do que você ta falando, a Hinata-chan já falou que está apaixonada por alguém.

**Todos:** Cataploft.

**Sai:** Você por acaso tem andado com o Naruto?

**Neji:** ...?

**Naruto:** ¬¬

**Sasuke:** Você andou com o Naruto? **– abre o Sharingan**.

**Neji:** Hein?!

**Harumi:** Paro a briga ae ¬¬

**Hinata:** Bem... Espero que quando chegar o dia eu não decepcione ninguém.

**Harumi:** Eu também... **– pressão grande em escrever um casal importante como Neji/Hina**

**Naruto lendo recado**: Hum...Sabe como é... **– corando –** nós ainda não dissemos nada. – pensamento. _– hehehe se ela visse o que aconteceu com as pessoas que falaram mal com o MEU Sasuke._

Num hospital distante...

**Enfermeira 1:** Anda logo essa aqui perdeu mais sangue.

**Enfermeira 2:** Tão chegando mais duas.

**Enfermeira1:** Mais? O que aconteceu com essas? **– olhando o estado deplorável das garotas.**

**Enfermeira 2:** Foi o garoto Uzumaki de novo. Essas eram as duas garotas que estavam sentadas com o Sasuke durante o fic.

**Enfermeira:** Eu quase chego a ter pena delas **– viciada em yaoi \o/**

De volta...

**Sasuke:** Pode fazer parte do meu fã-clube. Só que meus pêsames. O Naruto esta fazendo uma pequena listinha.

**Naruto:** Mandy Lua né. **– Anotando no caderno de Death Note**.

**Harumi:** o.O Então o Naruto que tem o caderno... glup.

**Fã-clube do Sasuke:** x.x

**Harumi:** Quanto aos alguém's... hehehe

**Lee:** Acertou XD **– sorrisão colgate tripla-ação.**

**Sasuke:** É ta certo.

**Naruto:** Claro que fui eu ¬¬ nunca duvide do mestre dos bunshins XD

**Temari:** É foi eu. – **Olhando as nuvens tentando entender o Shikamaru.** (Eu disse tentando ú.ú)

**Harumi: **Bem... Tenten e Kankuro... acho que eu tirei de um fic em espanhol que eu li e gostei do casal. Afinal como você diz o Neji é da Hinata.

**Kakashi:** Quase cinco folhas do Word em um review o.O

**Harumi:** Sem falar que ela pediu para atualizar logo... e um século depois eu atualizo **– momento depressivo.**

_**

* * *

xX Kitsune Xx:**_

**  
Harumi:** Relaxa... eu também to atrasada com um monte de reviews (Sem internet T.T)

**Chouji e Ino:** Nya! Gostaram de nós.

**Harumi**: Vocês ficam um casal kawaii.

**Sakura lendo o review:** Desse jeito minha auto-estima vai pra baixo.

**Harumi:** Você ainda tem isso testuda o.O ?

**Sakura:** ¬¬ **- Inner –** Maldita escritora.

**Harumi:** Eu tenho muita pena do Sai ú.ú

**Kakashi:** Bem... quanto aos casais... acho que já está esclarecido.

**Torcida SasuNaru (Eu to no meio lógico):** Aeww

**Torcida SasuSaku:** T.T

**Harumi fazendo círculos no chão com o dedo:** Demorei um pouquinho pra atualizar.

**Todos:** Um pouquinho só **– Muita ironia**.

**Harumi**: T.T

Sai, sem que a Test... eh Sakura veja pisca pra xX Kitsune Xx

_**

* * *

Feh-Chan ou anônima? XD (zueira):**_

**Harumi respondendo a mais uma review quilométrica:** Minha mão já ta doendo XD, mas é minha culpa... ela viu a notinha no fim do capítulo passado XD (Mas eu adoro isso)

**1º by Shikamaru:** Hump! Foi incapacidade mental da autora não ter colocado um jogo decente, mas ela é problemática. Ú.ú

**Naruto:** Esse cara só sabe falar problemático?

**2º by Shino:** Acredita que a idiota da autora pensou em colocar o **meu** Kiba com aquele tapado do Kankuro?

**Kankuro:** ¬¬ Não ofenda que eu ainda estou traumatizado, desde quando ela disse que pretendia fazer.

**Kiba: **Devo me sentir honrado? **– Usando o maior tom irônico possível**.

**3º by Kakashi:** Então a incapacitada da autora tem mente poluída?

**Kitsune:** Tem sim.

**Kakashi:** Agora sim eu quero o meu lemon Ô.Ô

Harumi saindo de fininho.

**4º by Lee:** Se você conseguir ler bem nas entrelinhas (bem mesmo) nesse capítulo aqui teve menção GaaLee.

**Harumi:** Não estraga a surpresa das entrelinhas ¬¬ só revelo no capítulo GaaLee.

**5º by Harumi:** Nya! Eu prefiro o Gaara como seme ú.ú e o Lee de uke, mas isso de uke e seme não importa neste fic.

**Kakashi:** XP

**Harumi: **Não adianta Kakashi... não vai ter lemon ¬¬

**Kakashi: **T.T lime pelo menos.

**Harumi:** ú.ú Ok vou **_pensar_** no caso. Se for vai ser fraco hein!

**6º Harumi (de novo) acorrentada para não fugir da responsabilidade:** Bem hoje é terça-feira antes de quinta-feira.

**Naruto:** Sim ¬¬ só que já passaram muitas quintas até você atualizar.

**Harumi:** T.T Gomen... Mas é por causa do estágio e da escola.

**Naruto:** Sempre tem uma desculpa chula ú.ú

**7º by Gaara:** Não precisa de suborno. A doida vai por o seu pedido.

**Harumi:** Doida é a (censurado)

**Lee:** Não ofende o Gaara ou a mãe dele no caso ¬¬

**Gaara:** Tome cuidado com as suas palavras.

**Harumi sentindo areia se aproximar:** – Opa!

**Kakashi salva Harumi:** Pronto! Como pagamento eu quero lemon.

**Harumi:** Já conversamos sobre isso agora pouco ¬¬

**8º by Kankuro:** Deviantart né? **– corre pro computador**

**Harumi:** Ele se acostumou com a idéia de ter a Tenten.

**Tenten:** Ele é muito kawaii sem maquiagem XD.

**Harumi:** Agora estamos chegando a algum lugar.

**9º by Iruka:** E a minha opinião não conta **– corado da cabeça aos pés.**

**Harumi:** Finalmente alguém que não é pervo ú.ú

**Iruka mais vermelho ainda:** Não é isso... é que sempre me põem como uke.

**Harumi: **Cataploft!

**Naruto emocionado:** Eu sei como você se sente Iruka-sensei.

**Iruka:** Naruto... vamos fazer um protesto. **– do nada tira uma placa e escreve. –** Exijo ser seme!

**Naruto:** To com você. **- pegando uma placa e se juntando ao sensei**.

**Harumi**: u.uv vamos continuar.

**10º by Lee:** Obrigado **– pose de Nice guy!**

**Gaara:** Aproxime-se dele mais um pouco se tiver coragem ¬¬

**Harumi:** Que meigo XD Gaara é superprotetor.

**Gaara: **... **– finge que não é com ele**.

**11º by Gaara**: Não tente me agradar, você ainda está de olho no Lee.

**Lee se aproxima:** Não precisa ficar com ciúmes Gaa-chan. **– sorriso colgate**.

**Gaara:** ... – Põe o Lee numa coleira. **– Quieto ai.**

**Lee:** T.T

**12º by Gaara e Lee:** Desmaiou.

**Naruto:** Ninguém vai ajudar a coitada?

**Gaara: **Não **– resposta fria e seca**.

**Lee:** Não posso nessas condições. **– mostrando a coleira**.

**Harumi:** Itachi ajudea-a.

**Sasuke: **Itachi? **– mostra Sharingan**

**Harumi:** Calminha ai que ele é meu assistente ò.Ó e me custou uma fortuna.

**Itachi:** Acabei aparecendo... mesmo que só num review. **– joga um balde de água fria em Feh-chan que acorda.**

**13º by Harumi:** Nya... Porque eu tenho a impressão que vi essa doujin também? XD

**Temari:** Bem... não precisei explicar pro meu maninho o que é yaoi... hehehe ele já sabia.

**Gaara**: ... **– corado demais pra responder**.

**Harumi:** Só tem depravado aqui hein!

**Temari:** Mais é yaoi **– milhões de S2 voando por ai.**

**Harumi:** Eu sei... S2 – **cara de mosca morta também**.

**14º Hinata**: Bem... vou me esforçar **– cara de confiança**.

**Harumi:** Isso mesmo Hina-san lute pelo seu amor XD

**Neji:** Isso! Seja ele quem for eu vou te apoiar.

**Todos:** cataploft **– pela milésima vez hoje**.

**15º by Chouji:** Valeu!

**Ino agarrada ao Chouji:** Se eu estiver no meio, lógico que vai ser ótimo.

**Shikamaru:** Bem... você sabia que a Ino tem um ego inflado. Será problemático pra você não pra mim.

**Ino:** ¬¬

**Shikamaru:** zZzZzZ **– Puxando ronco**.

**Ino:** Como ele pode dormir no meio de uma discussão? **– Surpreendida**.

**16º by Gaara:** Falta muito pouco pra sua morte **– disse anotando num caderno**.

**Lee:** Mais um Death Note?

**Gaara:** Não... quase... essa é minha lista pessoal de pessoas que eu pretendo matar um dia.

**Lee:** O.O

**Harumi:** Nossa! Finish! **– descansa os dedos –** Nya mais uma pra entrar no clube 'odeio a Sakura' eu sou a presidente. Até agora quem já faz parte sou eu, minha prima, o Sasuke (que convenceu o Naruto a entrar), a Ino, o Gaara (que convenceu o Lee) e uma penca de gente. XD

**Naruto:** Será que agradaram três paginas do Word na resposta do review?

**Harumi rezando:** Espero que sim! Nya e muito obrigado pelos elogios.

_**

* * *

Uchiha Dani-chan**_

**  
Harumi:** Bem... é que eu não queria fazer casais muito convencionais.

**Ino: **Se for eu fica bom com qualquer um.

**Shikamaru:** ¬¬ Ego grande demais... muito problemática pra mim ú.ú

**Harumi:** Quanto a SasuNaru... acho que deu para tirar as dúvidas nesse capítulo. XD

_**

* * *

Simca-chan:**_

**  
Harumi:** Sim... são os dois 'quase mais' excluídos, pois ainda tem o Kankuro u.u

**Kankuro:** Obrigado pela parte que me toca ¬¬

**Harumi:** De nada XD

**Kakashi:** Alguém me entende T.T não é apenas por perversão... sim realmente e a arte chamada amor que depois dos primeiros rounds, chega a mais bela e mágica art... o lemon – **emocionado e segurando uma caveira na mão –** ter lemon ou não eis a decisão.

**Harumi:** ¬¬ Aprendizes do Jiraiya.

**Gaara e Naruto lendo o review:** O.O

**Harumi:** Que foi até parece que não sabiam que vocês formam um casal kawaii?

**Naruto: **Até com o Gaara?

**Neji lendo o resto:** O.O Nani?

**Naruto lendo o resto também:** Como?

**Sasuke:** Ò.Ó Essas pessoas não tem amor a vida.

Naruto anotando nomes num caderno.

**Harumi:** Mais vítimas do caderno Death Note?

**Naruto:** Não... é a lista de todas as pessoas que já fizeram par comigo em fics yaoi que eu li, por ordem de popularidade.

**Harumi pega o caderno e começa a ler:** SasuNaru, GaaNaru, NejiNaru, ItaNaru, SaiNaru, KakaNaru, IruNaru, KibaNaru, SasoNaru, DeidaNaru, ShikaNaru. _(Não é mentira isso já vi todos esses casais ú.ú)_

**Naruto:** Por acaso eu tenho cara de brinquedo sexual?

**Loucas por yaoi**: º¬º

**Naruto:** Deixa pra lá ú.ú

**Lee:** Feio? **– traumatizado**.

**Gaara:** ¬¬ **- mais uma pra lista de futuros assassinatos**.

**Harumi:** Tadinho do Lee-kun ele pode não ser o mais bonito nem de longe, mas tem um bom coração.

**Lee:** Devo agradecer? **– ironizou com uma gota na cabeça.**

**Kankuro:** Hump! **– não se importa já está garantido no fic.**

**Hinata: **Bem... eu não escolhi só por beleza. **– corada**.

**Harumi:** Sei...

Hinata: Ano... **– sem fala**.

**Harumi:** Você devia estar comemorando... sortuda.

**Kakashi:** Quem bom você me acha muito sexy – **termina de ler o review** - ouse se aproximar do Iruka ò.Ó **– começa Chidori**.

**Sasuke:** Nem tente **– Naruto ainda preso na coleira**.

**Naruto:** Me tratam como objeto **– momento depressivo** _(Naruto você ta parecendo um emo com tanta depressão)_

**Hinata timidamente prende Neji a sete chaves:** ... N-nem pense **– ameaçou**.

**Lee prendendo Gaara com suas faixas:** Não se aproxime do Gaara-chan ò.Ó

**Sai anotando num caderno**: Então é isso que chamam de se sentir odiado, realmente não é uma boa sensação.

**Harumi:** Não odeio o Sai... mas é o que eu menos gosto... então deixei ele pra testuda XD E você apanhou legal do Sasuke.

**Sai: **Eu fui pego de surpresa.

**Harumi:** Sei...

**Kakashi:** Mesmo ainda querendo te matar pela sua tentativa de seqüestro... apóio você! Yaoi rulees e lemon principalmente.

**Harumi:** Bem o capítulo foi esse... espero que tenha gostado. XD

_**

* * *

Senhorita Mim Way:**_

**  
Harumi:** Nya! Obrigado por estar gostando.

**Sasuke:** Ainda me pergunto como as pessoas conseguem ler uma coisa de uma escritora sem porxx nenhuma na cabeça ú.ú

**Harumi:** T.T – **voltando a review –** Quanto a Neji/Hina... acho que já está tudo esclarecido depois desse capítulo. **– pisca**.

**Sakura:** Será que existe alguém que goste de mim nesse mundo?

**Harumi:** Não posso te responder isso, pois eu não sei a resposta.

**Sakura:** ¬¬

**Harumi:** Eu realmente fiquei com dó do Sai, mas não podia deixar o Lee sofrer mais do que sofreu né XD

**Naruto:** Não é possível deve estar escrito uke bem grande na minha testa **– olha no espelho pra confirmar.**

**Harumi com a cara mais maliciosa possível:** Naruto tem um jeito de você ser seme XD

**Naruto esperançoso**: Qual **– olhinhos brilhando**.

**Harumi:** É só você ver em casa hoje. **– pisca**.

**Sasuke:** O sua pervertida! Por acaso eu estou aqui ¬¬ fique longe dele ou eu mostro o resultado do meu treinamento pra você.

**Harumi**: Acho melhor continuar a respondendo **– pra se safar do Sasuke** – Nya! Gomen, mas SasuNaru vai realmente ser o último. Não só porque é o melhor... e sim pela história do fic. Vai ter uma pequena diferença XD

**Kakashi:** Viu só? Quantos pedidos de Lemon?

**Harumi não está escutando pois no momento está a imaginar o Sasuke agarrando o Naruto:** º¬º

**Kakashi:** u.uv

**Harumi:** Nossa! Descobriu que era o Shino O.O

**Naruto:** Como a maioria u.uv Você é óbvia.

**Harumi em estado de shock:** T.T

_**

* * *

Fabi:**_

**  
Harumi:** Wou! Ganhei uma fã **– olhos brilhando**.

**Naruto:** Existe doido pra tudo ú.ú

**Harumi:** Nunca que eu colocaria o Sasuke com a testuda XD

**Sakura**: ¬¬

**Naruto**: XD

**Hinata:** Obrigado pelo apoio!

**Harumi:** Nossa! Neji/Hina está tendo muito apoio do pessoal!

**Shikamaru lendo o resto:** Por favor não me diga que o que ela escreveu é verdade.

**Temari:** Você não ousaria, ousaria?

**Harumi:** Hehehe é a mais pura verdade, vamos ter Shika/Tema

**Shikamaru:** Isso é problemático.

**Temari:** Como você pode me colocar com o rei dos 'problemáticos'?

**Harumi:** Porque vocês juntos são um casal Kawaii.

**Temari:** ú.úv

**Shikamaru:** Problemática.

**Harumi:** XD

_**

* * *

Saiô Desu :Dv :**_

**Harumi:** Bem... Realmente foi Kiba e Shino.

**Gaara:** Essa autora fica colocando casais estranhos.

**Tenten: **É o que eu diga ú.ú

**Shikamaru:** Ela é problemática.

**Harumi:** ¬¬ - voltando ao review – Sim, NejiHina vai ter sim.

**Kakashi:** E vê se não demora ¬¬ você demorou muito pra postar esse

**Harumi:** Gomen pela demora T.T

_**

* * *

Kaoru 002:**_

**  
Harumi**: Ola! \o/

**Sasuke:** Só tem pervertida por yaoi aqui.

**Harumi:** do que você ta reclamando? Quer fazer par com a Sakura por acaso.

**Sasuke:** O.O

**Harumi:** Assim é melhor. **– voltando. –** Rouba-monte que saudades T.T a muito tempo que eu não jogo.

**Ino:** Sabia que essa autora tinha um parafuso a menos.

**Harumi:** Uhu! Mais uma pro meu clube! Já tem quase metade do mundo! _(Nem um pouco exagerada né?)_

**Naruto:** Existe um clube SasuNaru?

**Harumi:** Naruto... você é muito inocente ú,ú

**Naruto:** O.O

**Harumi:** Vou fazer o máximo pra continuar o fic mais rápido.

**Kakashi:** Alguém aqui acreditou nela.

**Todos:** ...

**Harumi:**o.ov

_**

* * *

Jeh Mayumi:**_

**  
Harumi:** Nya! Obrigado viu! Reviews me animam a continuar.

**Kakashi:** Então quantos reviews você tem que receber para não demorar um século?

**Harumi:** ...

**Chouji: **Nossa... não sei como me sinto a esse comentário.

**Harumi:** Nya! Eu acho Chouji e Ino muito Kawaii... ainda mais porque a Ino é muito problemática pro Shika XD

**Shikamaru:** E a Temari nem é né? **– sarcasmo**.

**Harumi:** Nya! Gomen... pela demora... eu quase não tenho tempo pra ir pro computador. As vezes só uns quinze minutos. E geralmente pra fazer algum trabalho T.T

_**

* * *

Gizele:**_

**  
Harumi:** Eu sei, não tinha como tentar esconder mais. Sim vai ser SasuNaru.

**Sakura lendo:** Nya alguém que não me odeia.

**Harumi:** Que pena T.T eu queria mais gente pro meu clube, mas tem também o clube SasuNaru XD

**Naruto olhando o número de pessoas do clube:** O.O ... SasuNaru é bem popular né?

**Harumi:** Hai!

**Naruto:** E eu ainda sou sempre o uke T.T

**Sasuke:** Para de chorar e vem aqui. **– abraça**.

**Harumi filmando tudo:** Que cena mais cute **– olhos brilhando**.

_**

* * *

Nicky sama:**_

**  
Harumi:** Nya! Oi de novo \o/

**Ino:** Como assim até ¬¬ Se eu estou no meio é perfeitamente kawaii.

**Harumi:** Você não se cansa desse seu complexo de superioridade? o.ov ?

**Ino**: ¬¬

**Harumi: **Hahaha você adivinhou... ShinoKiba º¬º Eu acho tão kawaii

**Sakura:** Você acha kawaii tudo que é yaoi ¬¬

**Harumi:** Hump! Ninguém pediu sua opinião baka!

**Sakura:** XP

**Harumi ignorando a testuda:** Nya! NejiHina é muito kawaii. E também eu nunca colocaria a Hina com o Naru-chan ú.ú

**Sasuke:** É bom mesmo ú.ú

**Harumi num momento está fora do ar ao imaginar o Sasuke agarrando Naruto na frente das fãs histéricas dele... ela volta ao ar em alguns minutos:** ... – **duas horas depois – **wou voltei** – limpa a baba –** minha mente acabou avançando demais aquela cena... imaginei muiiita coisa XD

**Fãs do Sasuke:** T.T

**Fãs de SasuSaku:** ¬¬

**Fãs de yaoi:** XD

**Fãs de yaoi principalmente SasuNaru: **º¬º

_**

* * *

Lullus:**_

**Harumi:** Nya! Valeu!

**Shikamaru:** Não vejo nada de bonitinha nela...

**Harumi:** Você só dorme ò.Ó

**Shikamaru:** Problemática...

**Harumi:** Hai! Vai ter SasuNaru.

**Kakashi:** Depois de hoje se não tivesse também né ú.\

**Harumi:** Claro que também vai ter GaaLee

**Gai-sensei:** Lee T.T eu respeito a sua opinião mas, você tinha que ser o uke?

**Lee:** Gomen Gai-sensei T.T

**Gaara:** Eu mereço? **– batendo a cabeça numa parede de areia**.

**Harumi:** ... **– sem comentários**. – Nya espero que esse capítulo tenha sido de seu agrado.

_**

* * *

Hamiko0:**_

**  
Harumi:** hehehe o Chouji não perde tempo.

**Chouji:** Você que são umas pervertidas, pois saiba que o chocolate é fonte de muita energia.

**Harumi:** e você aproveitou 'bem' essa energia. – sorriso malicioso.

**Chouji:** ... **– muito corado**.

**Sai:** Interessante... **– pega o caderno e começa anotar. –** o chocolate além de ser muito energético é um ótimo jeito de realizar suas fan...

**Sakura como um tomate:** Não precisa entrar em detalhes do que fazemos com o chocolate ¬¬

**Sai:** Gomen... é que é para a minha pesquisa do comportamento humano. XD

**Sakura:** û.ûv

**Harumi:** Bem a vez do Kiba foi hoje. Espero que tenha sido do seu agrado.

**Sasuke:** Como essa escritora é uma incapacitada não foi do agrado de ninguém ú.ú

**Harumi: **T.T

_**

* * *

Lihh Inuzuka Hiwatari;**_

**  
Harumi**: Não é justo eu não apostei **– pegando os únicos dez reais da certeira** _(que agora vai ficar cheia de teia de aranha)._

**Shino:** Obrigado pela parte que me toca ú.ú

**Harumi:** Gomen! Mas eu acho muito fofo ShinoKiba

**Kiba:** Sem falar na parte que eu sou uke **– irônico**.

**Harumi:** Nossa! Ta todo mundo com complexo dessa história de uke e seme.

'**Ukes' agachados num canto fazendo círculos com o dedo:** ...

**Harumi:** Nya! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo Chou/Ino XD

**Kiba:** Só acho que ela não vai gostar desse ú.ú

**Harumi:** Alguém que me entende **– começa a chorar. –** realmente eu to num aperto aqui... Estágio a tarde e escola a noite e de sábado de manhã. De semana eu só pego no computador de terça que eu chego mais cedo em casa. E raramente no sábado e domingo!

_**

* * *

Maruchina-san:**_

**  
Harumi se protegendo de Maruchina:** OMG! Você quer um Hentai!

**Hinata e Neji:** Cataploft!

**Harumi:** Olha... o que eu passo fazer no máximo é um lime já que o fic é de classificação livre ú.ú

**Kakashi:** Maruchina-san eu concordo com você precisamos de Hentai.

**Harumi:** ¬¬ Kakashi você não me ajuda... Quanto a Neji e Hina... acho que vai ser longe do povão... e posso dizer que vai ser o segundo casal fazendo coisas mais liberais até certo ponto... sinto muito não posso por Hentai. Mas vou fazer o máximo possível para agradar os fãs desse casal.

**Kakashi feliz: **segundo casal?

**Harumi:** Não é você nem o Iruka ú.ú

**Kakashi:** T.T

**Harumi com lágrimas nos olhos ao terminar de ler o review:** Eu sou idolatrada XD

**Naruto:** Não é possível a garota deve estar doente para dizer isso.

**Todo o elenco de Naruto:** concordamos com você Naruto.

**Harumi:** Seus frios, desalmados e sem coração T.T

_**

* * *

Mari-chan:**_

**  
Harumi:** Não se preocupe seu pedido será atendido XD

**Neji:** Agora nós somos comidas de algum restaurante pro pedido dela ser atendido ¬¬

**Harumi**: Neji você anda muito estressado.

**Neji:** É que a Hinata disse que gosta de alguém – olhar triste.

**Todos:** Cataploft

**Harumi:** Pois é né quem será? **– Aponta Neji.**

**Harumi:** Nossa minha mão ta doendo... gente! Eu não acreditei quando vi minha caixa-postal. E o tamanho dos reviews! Nossa eu fiquei muito feliz mesmo!

* * *

Até o próximo capítulo... e por favor. Preciso saber o que vocês estão achando... isso me ajuda a melhorar o fic... so Reviews Please! Onegai!... 


End file.
